Gohan and Friends, The Outtakes
by supersaiyan34
Summary: There's more to Gohan and his friends than the 7 books. This compilation of stories tells of the adventures of his friends, past, present, and future. Check out our new Mother's Day special!
1. Poker Night

**Hi! You know, it wasn't all about fighting and death in the series. There were funny and silly moments throughout the entire series, and here they are. Review! We'll start with the Chamber of Secrets.**

Chapter 1

"Guys, I don't understand why we had to have this week's poker game at my school. We are going to get caught." Gohan muttered as he shuffled the cards.

"Shut up, brat! You're the one who told us about this room! Plus, you're simply afraid that I'll get the best hand." Vegeta chuckled.

"Well, between us, I'm afraid that this heir of Slytherin thing is gonna find us and turn us into statues!" Krillin whimpered while looking around.

"Oh please. If that guy even thinks of petrifying the Prince of All Saiyans, I will blast him into a pile of oblivion! Right Son?" Vegeta laughed as Gohan handed him his cards.

"Ummm, right Dad." Future Trunks laughed nervously.

"You sure you don't want to play, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"No thanks. I'm good." Piccolo answered as he leaned against the wall.

Gohan sighed as he passed out the cards. Every week, he and the other Z Fighters would meet for poker at one of their houses, such as Capsule Corp or Kame House. But this week, they were meeting at Hogwarts. Gohan had been nervous, but he remembered the Room of Requirement, so here they are.

"So Gohan, I bet the ladies are great, huh? Is it true that Hercule's daughter likes you?" Yamcha grinned.

"W-what? No! But I think she suspects something about me. I bet she thinks I'm the heir." Gohan scowled as he looked at his cards.

"Hah! If you're the heir, I will… kiss Master Roshi!" Yamcha joked. Everyone burst out laughing at that.

"So, tell us about this Snape guy. Is he really like Vegeta?" Krillin asked with a grin.

"Well, he teaches Potions. He hates us Gryffindors, and takes points from us for the dumbest things, and does the same exact opposite thing for the Slytherins. What's weird, is that he really hates Harry." Piccolo turned to listen.

"_Considering how Harry's father treated him, that makes sense. But the son shouldn't pay for the sins of the father. Then there's the way Snape felt about Lily Potter."_ Piccolo thought.

"Look, can we please draw, because I think that you're all about to lose. Take this, a pair of aces!" Krillin laughed as he slapped the cards down.

"Very good, chrome dome. Only, I've got something that you're not." Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Krillin chuckled.

"Straight!" Vegeta laughed as he slapped the cards down.

"Not funny Vegeta, not funny at all!" Krillin yelled.

"Well played Vegeta, well played. By the way, you know what your reputation is?" Gohan asked.

"What, brat?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Flushed!" Gohan laughed as he slapped the cards down.

"Damn it!" Vegeta cursed.

"Thank you guys, I can use this to bet on the Quidditch Game next week." Gohan chuckled as he collected all the money.

"I still don't know how that works." Krillin muttered.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should be going." Piccolo said as he walked up to the table.

"Right. Bye Gohan!" Krillin waved as he and the others flew out the window.

"Well, tonight was fun. Now I just gotta get to the common room without getting caught." Gohan chuckled as the poker table turned into a capsule.

**Funny right? Review! If you have any idea for funny stories, send them to me!**


	2. Bardock the Babysitter

**Hey, it's me again! I guess that you didn't like that last one, so this one will be more funny. Review! This one takes place between Books 2 and 3. The characters of this story are Bardock, Goten, and Krillin.**

Chapter 2

"Can I trust you, Bardock?" Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed at her father-in-law, causing Gohan to smile. Chi-Chi was taking Gohan to get some new clothes, and Bulma was going with her, leaving Bardock to watch Goten for the day.

"Hey, if I could command an entire unit of adult saiyans, how hard can this little fella be?" Bardock chuckled as he patted Goten on the head, causing him to giggle.

"I'm warning you! If **anything** is broken, I will delete your Myspace page." Bardock paled.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Bardock saluted.

"Good. We will be back at five." Chi-Chi glared at Bardock, and then dragged Gohan out the door.

"Good luck." Gohan mouthed. Then, the door slammed.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, huh?" Bardock chuckled as he looked at Goten, who giggled.

"Well, I guess if it wasn't for your big brother, I wouldn't be here right now. You know, you look just like Kakarot. Only, he cried a lot more. The only thing missing is the tail." Bardock chuckled as he carried Goten and placed him into his playpen.

"Ba ba goo da." Goten said while waving his arms.

"You know, these wizards are interesting. I mean, I been to dozens of planets! I've seen all kinds of wizards, from fortunetellers to teleporters." Bardock chuckled while Goten tossed a ball in the air. Then, it stayed in the air!

"Holy shit!" Bardock's jaw hit the floor. Then, he rushed to get a camera. But by the time he got back, the ball was on the floor again.

"Come on, do it again!" Bardock said as he gave Goten the ball. But, the baby dropped it.

"Oh well. Well, I guess you're one of those wizards too. Heh, your mother's gonna freak." Bardock chuckled as he tossed the camera onto the couch. Then, he pulled the remote out and turned on the TV.

"Spike TV, the man's channel! Today's special is Ghostbusters!" then, the theme song started playing.

"Oh come on! I was freaking dead, and that is not how it works! Not only that, ghosts don't even look like that!" Bardock muttered as he gulped down a Coke. But, halfway through, an odd stench entered his nose.

"GGGAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Bardock yelled as he covered his nose. Then, the sound of Goten crying answered him.

"Aww, come on! Why did you shit your pants? You're a saiyan!" Bardock groaned as he took Goten out of the crib and put him on the changing table. When he unwrapped the diaper, the full stanch hit him.

"Back on Planet Vegeta, we had doctors do this sort of thing. Thanks that namek that I read the manual that woman wrote." Bardock muttered. If it hadn't been for his saiyan instincts, Bardock would have been soaked. Luckily, he turned his head at the last minute, and the stream of water passed him.

"Nice try, you little." Bardock muttered as he placed the now changed Goten in his crib, who started to make sniffling noises.

"No, no, no!" Bardock got a look of panic on his face as he handed the sniffling Goten toy after toy, but nothing worked. Tears were starting to come out of the baby's eyes. Then, a lightbulb went off.

"I got it! This story is called Frieza the Dickhead. Once upon a time, there was an unbeatable warrior called Bardock…"

30 minutes later…

"And so, Bardock's blast smashed through Frieza's giant supernova, destroying the bastard once and for all. The saiyans were so grateful that they made Bardock their king! And they all lived happily ever after." Bardock left his imaginary world to see Goten sleeping like a rock.

"I'm taking a shower. I stink worse than the time that I invaded Planet Dump, and that place was nasty." Bardock muttered as he walked into the bathroom. 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Damn it! I wasn't expecting company." Bardock muttered as he pulled a robe on and opened the door, revealing…

"Hi Bardock! Is Gohan around" Krillin asked.

"You missed him awhile ago. Chi-Chi left to get him some new clothes. They left me here to watch Goten" Bardock answered.

"Ouch, poor Gohan. Well, Android 18 went with Master Roshi to go get some groceries, so I thought I'd drop by. You don't mind if I stay, do you?" Krillin asked as he scratched his head.

"Fine. You can help me keep an eye on Goten." Bardock said as he went back inside, followed by Krillin. Bardock went into his room and came out in his saiyan armor.

"Goo goo gah gah!" Goten was awake and giggling.

"You might not believe me, but I swear that when he tossed that ball , he levitated it. I think he's a wizard." Bardock said to Krillin.

"Wow, that's great! Man, Gohan's going to be so excited! His brother's going to be his classmate!" Krillin grinned.

"Technically, if you consider the difference in their ages, Gohan will have graduated Hogwarts long before Goten gets there." Bardock chuckled.

"Way to be a party pooper. Hey, where did that come from?" Krillin pointed at Goten's crib. Sure enough, a brown tail was wiggling behind Goten.

"Whoa, where did that come from? That wasn't there a few minutes ago!" Bardock said with surprise.

"Maybe since he's a wizard, his tail grew back quick?" Krillin asked as he scratched his head. Then, Goten started sniffling.

"Crap! He's hungry!" Bardock groaned as he ran into the kitchen.

"You guys must spend a fortune in baby formula." Krillin joked.

"Shut up." Bardock muttered.

"So, how's using Myspace to search for dates going?" Krillin chuckled as Bardock bumped his head.

"So their profile photo doesn't always tell the truth. I'll get a hot one eventually." Bardock muttered as he pulled out a bottle.

"Dude, if you go for that angle, you're going to end up with a psycho who will try to cut your balls off."(Hmmmmm…)

"Very funny, I GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bardock screamed as he went back into the living room Krillin looked over the saiyan's shoulder and gaped. Goten was gone!

"B-but how? He was there two seconds ago!" Krillin gaped.

"There!" Bardock pointed at a brown tail slipping out the doorway. But when the two of them ran out the door, they gaped. Goten had vanished!

"This is ridiculous! The last thing I need is for my daughter-in-law and grandson to get here right now! Where the hell did he go?" Bardock yelled as he and Krillin looked around. Then, a stream of water hit Krillin in the head.

"Not again!" Krillin groaned.

"How the hell did he get up there?" Bardock gaped. Goten was on the roof!

"You see it too, right?" Bardock gaped while Goten blew bubbles and giggled.

"Yeah. Yep, he's a wizard." Krillin gaped. Then, Goten froze.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Bardock gaped. Krillin turned and gaped.

"Don't. Turn. Around." Krillin whispered as he paled.

"Why?" Bardock whispered as Goten started making growling noises.

"FULL MOON!" Krillin screamed as Goten grew fangs.

"How? It's daylight! Damn, I hate wearing these special Blutz wave glasses." Bardock muttered as he put on a pair of big black glasses. Then, he looked up and paled as Goten grew bigger and harrier. Then, the roof cracked.

"No! No! No!" Bardock screamed. Then, Ape Goten glared at them.

"Ummm, is it me, or is he staring at me?" Krillin whimpered. Then, the ape leaped off the roof and landed in front of them.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the two of them screamed. Then, they turned and shot into the air. The ape roared and chased them.

"First, Goku nearly killed me while being an ape. Then, Gohan did the same thing, and now his brother! What's next, his kids?" Krillin yelled as they shot over trees. Then, a big pink beam narrowly missed the two of them! It continued into the distance, resulting in a giant explosion!

"Unless you want me to go ape on your ass, Chrome dome, listen up!" Bardock yelled as they dodged another blast.

"Okay, I'm all ears!" Krillin yelled back.

"Okay. Since you've known Kakarot so long, you must know that we have to get rid of that tail, right?" Bardock asked as Ape Goten roared again.

"Right! So, how do we do it?" Krillin asked.

"I'll distract him, and you slice off the tail with your Destructo Disk, got it?" Bardock yelled as he whirled and deflected the latest blast.

"Got it! I hope that these beams aren't hitting anything important." Kirllin said as he shot towards Ape Goten. When he was behind the ape, he put his arm up and began forming the disk.

"Okay son, let's calm down before your mother gets back." Bardock muttered as he shot several ki blasts into the air to distract the ape. At that second, Krillin unleashed the disk, slicing the ape's tail in half!

"Alright!" Bardock pumped his fist as the ape shrunk. Then, a giant shadow fell over him.

"Oh. Shit." Bardock paled. Then, the ape landed on top of him!

"Ouch. Talk about déjà vu." Krillin gaped at the sleeping Goten over the groaning Bardock.

"Hey, are you okay?" Krillin asked as he picked up the sleeping Goten.

"I'm… never…babysitting…again." Bardock groaned.

Later…

"That manager was so rude!" Bulma said as she, Gohan, and Chi-Chi came through the front door.

"Well, the house is still standing, so I'll give him credit for that." Chi-Chi muttered as she gave everything the eagle eye.

"Shhhhh. Living room." Gohan mouthed. Chi-Chi and Bulma peeked into the living room and gaped. Bardock was out cold on the couch, and Goten was sleeping on his chest.

"Awwwwww, how cute!" Bulma squealed as Chi-Chi took a picture.

"I guess I can get used to him. At least he didn't destroy the house." Chi-Chi chuckled.

Elsewhere…

"Man, Goku's dad is cool!" Krillin chuckled as he flew over the ocean to Kame House. When the island came into view, he paled. It was a ruin! When, he turned to run, he bumped into no other than…

"KRILLIN!" 18 looked slightly burned, and was VERY pissed.

"Oh, why me!" Krillin looked worse than Nearly-Headless Nick.

**It's a lot better than the first story, right? Review!**


	3. First Day of Training

**Hi! I thought of this one yesterday! Review! The characters of this story are Gohan and Harry. **

Chapter 3

The sunlight peeped over the edge of the mountains, casting a golden glow over the Mt. Pazou region, and all it's inhabitants were sleeping peacefully. Well, almost everyone.

"WAKE UP!" Gohan screamed, causing Harry's eyes to snap open. Then, he fumbled and crashed out of his bed.

"And they say that this kid kicked the Dark Lord's ass when he was a baby. This is why I say that the media is f-ed up." Bardock sweat dropped as Harry fumbled for his glasses.

"Gohan! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Harry gasped.

"You wanted to be trained, so this is how we start training. Training starts early, and ends late." Gohan smiled as he held out a blue gi.

"Here you go! This is a training gi, which we martial artists wear. You're a beginner, so you get blue." Gohan froze as a delicious scent drafted through the door.

"FOOD!" Before Harry could blink, there were two clouds resembling the saiyans in front of him.

"Wow." Harry gaped.

5 minutes later, Harry came downstairs to see a pile of the most delicious kinds of food on a plate in front of him.

"Don't worry Harry, I saved a portion for you, knowing these steam shovels." Chi-Chi chuckled as Harry gaped at the food.

"Goo Goo Ga Ga." Goten giggled as he clapped his hands.

"So, I thought that we would start at the beginning, and try the training that my dad went through with Krillin during his stay with Master Roshi." Gohan grinned.

"Okay. That doesn't sound too hard." Harry said as he ate his breakfast.

Later…

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed Gohan on the Flying Nimbus.

""Relax buddy, we'll be there soon. Enjoy the view." Gohan chuckled as they shot past the mountains, and reached the ocean.

"Is that Master Roshi's house." Harry asked as they shot over a small island.

"Yeah. But where we're going is a bit beyond that." Gohan answered. Finally, they reached a big island.

"Here we are." Gohan chuckled as he landed, followed by the Nimbus.

"Bye!" Gohan and Harry waved as the cloud vanished into the sky.

"This way." Gohan started running down a path. A little confused, Harry followed him. Eventually, they came up to a white building, with the word MILK on the side. In front was a man stacking boxes.

"_What are we doing here?"_ a question mark rose above Harry's head.

"Hello! I believe we talked yesterday." Gohan said to the man.

"Ah, yes, we did. Here's the usual route." The man said as he handed a map to Gohan.

"_Huh?"_ Harry wondered.

"Thanks. Harry, take those boxes over there." Gohan said, nodding at the milk crates. Then, realization hit Harry worse than a pissed off chick.

"Whoa! Are you serious!" Harry gaped at the half-saiyan.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You have to wear this." Gohan said as he held up a giant turtle shell.

"There is no bloody way that I'm wearing that." Harry gaped.

One spinny circle later…

"I really want to hex you right now." Harry groaned as he tried not to fall on his back.

"All you have to do is deliver that milk through the country side. You might even see some cute girls around here!" Gohan grinned.

"Not helping." Harry snarled.

"Oh, and watch out for dinosaurs. Bye!" Gohan vanished.

"Huh?" Harry frowned. Then, something hot and humid hit him. He turned to see a GIANT T-Rex growling at him.

"GGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" Harry screamed as he ran for his life.

"I forget how fast Harry can be. Well, he'll thank me when we're done. What should I do now?" Gohan muttered. Then, his stomach growled.

"Okay stomach, you win. I wonder if there's a restaurant around here. Good thing I brought money!" Gohan laughed as he flew into the distance.

Elsewhere…

"I'm… going… to… kill… him!" Harry panted as he hid behind a rock. The T-Rex sniffed the air, growled, and then stomped away.

"That was too close. Well, if Gohan's dad did this, it makes perfect sense. Only a nutjob would do this!" Harry panted as he jogged down the mountain path.

Elsewhere…

"Boy, that was great!" Gohan grinned as he left the restaurant, leaving a big pile of zeni for the waiter to gape at.

"Now what am I going to do?" Gohan muttered as he looked around. Then, a lightbulb went off.

"I know. I'll go fishing!" Gohan grinned as he ran off.

Elsewhere…

"Finally! That's the last bloody one!" Harry cursed as he stomped down the mountain path. Then, something large and dark swooped over him. Looking up, he paled.

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Harry screamed as he ran for his life.

The river…

SPLASH! A giant fish flew out of the water and landed on the riverbank.

"Mom's going to love this one." Gohan chuckled.

"GOHAN! HELP ME, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Harry's voice roared, making Gohan look around with confusion. Then, he looked uo to see Harry in the claws of a giant pterodactyl!

"Yikes! If something happens to Harry, Piccolo and Dumbledore will kill me!" Gohan yelped as he shot into the air. Then, he shot over the pterodactyls' head and punched it in the gut! With a scream of pain, it flew off.

"Man, you never know when something's gonna attack, eh Harry? Harry?" Gohan looked around.

SPLASH! Gohan looked down to see Harry crash into the river.

"Sorry about that, mate." Gohan apologized as he pulled Harry out of the water.

"Cough Cough!" Harry groaned as he spat out water.

"You know, once you're done with all your training, you'll have girls like Hermione and Videl drooling over you, and don't get me started with fangirls like Ginny!" Gohan chuckled.

"I'm not going to be doing this every day, am I?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding? This is beginners stuff! We haven't even gotten serious yet!" Gohan laughed.

"Groan…" PLOP!

"Harry? Uhhhh, Harry?" Gohan scratched his head.

"**Funny, right? Review!**


	4. Sick Day

**Hi! Me again! Here's another funny one! The characters of this story are Gohan and Ginny. **

Chapter 4

"ACHOO!" Gohan groaned as he wiped his nose.

"Bloody hell mate, I didn't think you could ever get sick." Ron said as Gohan blew his nose again.

"Just like I thought, you have the 24 hour virus. I'll tell Professor McGonagall. I'll get your homework for you." Hermione sighed as she felt Gohan's forehead.

"For anyone but you, that's a bad thing." Ron muttered, earning a slap on the head from Videl.

"See ya later, mate!" Harry waved as they left, leaving Gohan alone in the boy's dormitory.

"ACHOO! Sniff! So, what am I going to do all day? I know…" Gohan got an evil grin, and then made sure that everyone was gone. Then, he pulled out A History Of Magic and a capsule. Then, he clicked it.

POOF!

"Hello!" Gohan grinned at the copy of Busty Witches in his hand. (What? Even the great Gohan is a pervert sometimes.)

Gohan grinned as he hid the magazine behind A History of Magic. Then, he opened it.

"Oh yeah!" Gohan got a nosebleed as he started at the picture of a gorgeous blonde witch winking at him.

"Gohan?" Gohan snapped out of the daze he had been in and looked up to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"_SHIT! I didn't get a chance to hide the magazine!"_ Gohan thought in a panic while smiling.

"Professor McGonagall told me to bring you this chicken soup and to take care of you today. I hope you don't mind" The youngest Weasley blushed as she handed Gohan the bowl. But then, she accidently spilled a bit on him!

"YYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" Gohan made the most girly scream ever as he shot right into the ceiling. Only thing was, his head got stuck!

"Oh Gohan, I'm so sorry! I'll get you out!" Ginny apologized as she grabbed Gohan's tail.

"OW! NOT THE TAIL!" Gohan made another yell of pain.

"Sorry! I thought that didn't hurt you anymore!" Then, Ginny yanked Gohan out of the ceiling, causing him to crash onto the bed.

"Ohhhhhh…" Gohan groaned as circles rolled in his eyes

"Oh Gohan, I'm sorry, I eeepppp!" Ginny gaped, and then Gohan paled. During all the chaos, Gohan's magazine had fallen loose, and of course, it had fallen on a poster of a woman lying next to a beach and waving her hand.

"I- I can explain that." Gohan stammered as he feebly reached for the magazine. Then, to his shock, Ginny grabbed the magazine and burst into giggles!

"Wha! Hey!" Gohan gaped.

"I always knew you weren't that innocent. If you want if, you have to get it." Ginny chuckled as she dangled the magazine. Gohan leaped towards her, but she simply dodged him!

Gohan groaned as he tried to catch her. On a normal day, he could have caught her easily, but being sick makes you slow and tired. Then, he hit the wall and slid down.

"Ha Ha! Gohan? Gohan?" Ginny looked confused as she poked him. Then, he whirled around and pinned her against the wall!

"Sniff! Very funny. Now give me my magazine!" Gohan's eyes flashed.

"Fine." Then, she dropped it into her robe!

"GAK!" Gohan squeaked.

"It's all yours if you get it." Ginny grinned as she patted her chest.

"You win!" Gohan groaned.

"Thanks. Here you go." Ginny chuckled as she handed the magazine to the saiyan, which he dropped into his trunk immediately.

"Don't worry. I used to see Bill and Charlie read those when I was a little girl. I even think that Ron has some." Ginny giggled.

"Than ACHOO!" Gohan sneezed again.

"Oh, I forgot! Here you go." Ginny handed the still hot soup to Gohan, which he gulped down.

"Thanks. Sure is nice not to be lonely in here all day. But, I guess Ron really didn't approve of this, right?" Gohan chuckled.

"I don't think that he likes the thought of his baby sister being alone with you all day." Ginny laughed.

"Go Fish?" Gohan chuckled as he raised a pack of cards.

"You're on." Ginny chuckled.

Outside…

"Bwa ha ha! That was hilarious!" Vegeta laughed as he held a video camera. He was using his free period to spy on Gohan.

Later…

"Hello?" Hermione poked her head into the dormitory, and suppressed a grin. Both Ginny and Gohan had completely passed out. Still smiling, she put the books next to Gohan's bed and snuck out, still grinning.

**Funny, right? Review!**


	5. Pranking Vegeta

**I got this idea a little awhile go. It's brilliant and hilarious. The characters are Fred, George, and Vegeta.**

Chapter 5

"!" Vegeta's furious roar echoed into the Great Hall, amking it go dead silent.

"What did you do now?" Gohan whispered to Fred and George, who smiled.

"Something…" Fred began.

"Bloody brilliant." Geroge finished. Then, the door burst open to reveal Vegeta, who was soaked.

"How the hell did my bed end up in the middle of the lake?" Vegeta screamed with fury.

"Oh my god." Hermione gasped.

"You. And you." Vegeta stomped up to Fred and George and started them directly in the eyes. Fred and George were smiling and had halos over their heads.

"I will catch you. And when I do…" Vegeta made a slicing motion across his throat. Then, he stomped out of the Great Hall. Slowly, people began talking again.

"For the sake of all that is holy, stop now. He used to kill people for a living." Gohan whispered to Fred and George.

"Fred and George, for once, please listen! I don't want to tell mum that you two were killed!" Ginny begged.

"Don't worry, little sis." Fred began.

"Gohan will keep us from being killed." George finished.

"I'm staying out of this one." Gohan put his hands up, getting looks from Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

Later…

Fred and George grinned at each other, before slipping into Vegeta's office.

"There it is." Geroge breathed.

"Professor Vegeta's gravity chamber." Fred finished as they looked at it. Gohan had told them both that there are two things of Vegeta's that you NEVER mess with, and that's food and the Gravity Chamber.

"I say we set up the portable swamp." The two Weasleys grinned as they snuck towards the chamber.

"Well, Well… two little weasels " Then, Fred and George were lifted off their feet! They turned their heads to see Vegeta grinning at them with Harry's invisibility cloak on the floor

"Shit." Both boys said in unison.

"Exactly." Vegeta chuckled.

5 minutes…

"Well, Welll… look who I found trying to vandalize my Gravity Chamber." Vegeta chuckled as he stepped into the Great Hall while holding both boys.

"I warned them! I warned them, damn it!" Gohan cursed as Ginny and Ron turned pale.

"I believe, sine it was my property that they were trying to vandalize, I decide the punishment." Dumbledore gave a slow nod.

"Good… be at my office at 8, you two. I've got something special for the two of you." Vegeta laughed as he dropped both boys and pranced out of the Great Hall.

"Sweet Dende help them." Gohan paled.

8…

Fred and George looked at each other slowly as they stood outside Vegeta's office.

"It was good knowing you, mate." Fred smiled weakly.

"Same here." George nodded. Then, they went through the door. The first thing that hit them was the smell. It was worse than rotten eggs!

"What the bloody hell is that smell?" they both gasped as their hands went to their nose.

"Ahhh, yes. I see that you both can smell." They saw Vegeta sitting in a chair with a smile.

"Look over there." They followed Vegeta's finger, and looked surprised. Trunks and Goten were lying on what appeared to be a changing table.

"I made a poopy!" Trunks giggled.

"Oh bloody hell." Both boys paled.

"Yep! It took a bit, but the women finally came around. You're going to change those monsters without any magic. Have fun." Vegeta left the room, laughter echoing through the halls.

Later…

The second Fred and George entered the Common Room, everyone gasped and covered their nose.

"What the bloody hell did Vegeta do to you?" Hermione gasped.

"Well…" Fred began.

"We should have listened to you, mate." George said to Gohan.

"That's the first time I've ever heard Fred or George admit something like that." Ron gaped.

"Vegeta should be a psychologist." Gohan chuckled.

**Not bad, right? Review!**


	6. Transformation Chaos!

**I know that it's been a long time since I uploaded this, but you are going to love this one! This one takes place during Gohan and the Goblet of Fire(The future edited one)**

Chapter 6

"Why is it that no matter what happens to you, your eating habits never change?" Hermione sighed as Gohan stuffed his face. Then, an owl with a package landed in front of Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, what's that?" Harry asked with curiosity as Gohan took the package away from the owl. Then, he whooped, and raced from the hall with it in his hands.

"Wow, he looked excited." Ron commented.

"Yeah… I wonder what was in the package?" Harry scratched his head.

Elsewhere…

"He he he… this is going to be fun." Gohan chuckled as he unwrapped the package.

"Well, well, what is our mighty Triwizard champion up to?" Gohan looked up to see Fred and George leaning above him with grins on their faces.

"Bulma just sent me a new toy. Wanna have some fun?" Gohan asked as he held a gadget up.

"Hell yeah." Both twins said at the same time.

Later…

"Have you seen Gohan yet?" Harry asked Ron as they walked to Transfiguration.

"I haven't seen him anywhere." Ron commented.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" a loud female voice roared, making everyone stop talking and look around with confusion while Ron went white and Harry look confused. Then, they both turned to see…

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Ron asked with shock as Ms. Weasley strode up to him, with her face red with rage.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she screamed, holding up a copy of Playwitch, causing several girls nearby to giggle.

"B-but that's not mine!" Ron sputtered.

"Then why was it in your room? Your father will hear about this! And if Ginny read it… god help you." Ms. Weasley snarled, before turning and striding away.

"But mum!" Ron gaped as he and Harry as he ran after Ms. Weasley. But when they rounded the corridor, she was gone!

"Bu-but!" Ron sputtered.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Harry gaped. Above them, Ms. Weasley hovered on the ceiling, with an evil smile. Then, when Ron and Harry ran down the next corridor and were out of sight, she floated back to the ground.

"That was bloody amazing, mum." Fred and George said in unison as they came out of the shadows. Fred was holding what appeared to be a ray gun.

"Very funny. Now would you kindly?" Ms Weasley gestured at the gun.

"Fine." Fred grinned as he pulled the trigger, causing a green light to shoot from the device and hit Ms Weasley, causing her to transform into Gohan.

"Ahhhh, that's better." Gohan grinned.

"What the bloody hell is this device?" George asked as he looked at the device.

"Neat, huh? It's a device that allows me to assume the form of others. Bulma made it as a little present. So, got any ideas?" Gohan grinned.

"Oh yeah." Both twins said in unison.

Later…

"That was bloody weird." Ron muttered.

"Well, at least Hermione didn't see what happened. I still can't figure out how your mum got here and vanished so fast." Harry muttered. Then, his face went white.

"Ron… don't move." Harry said slowly. The reason for this was a giant spider was lowering itself on Ron's head. Ron slowly looked up and saw the spider.

"GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Ron screamed as he shook his head. Then, he threw the spider off and took off down the hall, with Harry close behind him.

"What… the… bloody… hell… was… that?" Ron panted.

"Ummmm…" Harry pointed at Ron's robes. Ron looked down, and saw a wet spot on it, which was growing down slowly.

"Awww… no!" Ron groaned.

"Bwah ha ha!" Gohan and the twins roared with laughter as they peeped around the corner

"Little Ronniekins wet himself! That's bloody hilarious!" George giggled.

"We've got a ferret problem." Fred said, causing George and Gohan to look around the corner to see Malfoy and his cornies walk up to Harry and Ron with grins on their faces.

"Damn!" Gohan cursed. Then, his face lit up.

"I've got it!" Gohan whispered his plan to the Weasley twins, causing their faces to light up.

Meanwhile…

"Was that girly scream you, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a smirk while Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"Buzz off, Malfoy. Or do I need to blast you in class again?" Harry smirked.

"Is there a problem?" Ron groaned while Harry whirled to see Snape walk up to them with a sneer on his face.

"Potter was threating me, Professor." Malfoy said while Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"Is that so…" Snape looked at Potter with a sneer on his face.

"Professor, that's not true!" Harry protested.

"Enough whining, Potter." Snape smiled as he looked at him, making Harry gulp.

"I believe that it is only seen fit… if Slytherin loses five points due to Mr. Malfoy being a whiny snot-nosed brat." Snape chuckled.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, while Ron made a tiny choking sound of disbelief. Malfoy was looking like Snape had slapped him, while Crabbe and Goyle's mouths were on the floor.

"Well, what are you all still doing here? Do I need to remove fifty points from all your houses as well?" Snape hissed, causing Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy to sprint out of that corridor.

"That… was… insane…" Snape turned to see Fred and George gaping at him with shock.

"Do I need to give you detention, Mr. Weasley?" Snape sneered. Fred shot the green ray from the machine, striking Snape and causing him to morph back into Gohan.

"Boy, Snape's gonna be pissed when he finds out about that one." Gohan chuckled as he dusted himself off.

"This device is bloody amazing!" Fred and George grinned.

"ROARRR!" Fred and George jumped into the air with shock.

"Sorry, I'm hungry. Let's leave the gun in my room and get some food." Gohan chuckled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Hah!" Both twins laughed.

"I should have known." A figure observed from the shadows as it watched the half saiyan and twins stride away.

Later…

"It was crazy! Can you believe it! Snape taking points from Slytherin? Dean babbled to Gohan about Harry's encounter with Snape as they ate lunch.

Man, I wish I'd seen it! Sounds amazing!" Gohan chuckled as he glanced at the teacher's table, where the real Snape was looking confused at the whispers about him by all the students.

"GOHAN!" a familiar voice roared, making the half saiyan go pale and slowly turn to look at the great hall's door, revealing…

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan screamed at the sight of no other than Chi-Chi, with her famous frying pan in hand!

"I thought that you were more mature than simply reading this filth!" she screamed as she held a copy of Playwitches in her hand.

"That's not mine! It's grampa's!" Gohan protested as several girls giggled at him while Dean and Shamus gave him thumbs-ups. Then, Gohan went white as Chi-Chi raised her frying pan. Then, he sprinted past Chi-Chi and ran for his life, with the yelling woman right behind him.

Later…

Chi-Chi looked around the corridor, but Gohan had disappeared somewhere.

"Nice act, Harry." Chi-Chi turned to see Ron holding the ray gun. Then, he zapped Chi-Chi with it, causing her to turn into no other than Harry!

"What's say we forget our little argument for now and get revenge on your twins?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Fine." Ron muttered.

Later…

"GGGAAAAAAAHHH!" Fred and George screamed as Ms. Weasley chased them out of Hogwarts's main door an into the sunset.

**Not bad, right? Review!**


	7. Gohan's Birthday Surprise

**Hey, it's me! I thought of this cute little chapter, so I thought that I'd write it! Review! And, unlike Victoria's First Christmas, this story is canon.**

**Chapter One**

"I really appreciate this Bulma." Ginny smiled as she sat on the edge of the small table in Capsule Corp's medical unit. Bulma was standing nearby, dressed in a white coat and looking over several instruments.

"Oh Ginny, please, it's no problem at all. You're practically family. Besides, you brought Victoria here to play with Bulla, so you served more than one purpose." As if on cue, the sound of giggles reached the medical wing.

"I can't believe how fast they're growing." Ginny smiled as Bulma pulled out a syringe.

"I know. Victoria was the cutest flower girl. Anyway, what's the problem?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I haven't been feeling well lately, so I thought I'd just get a check up." Ginny answered as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Still, I'm a little surprised that you came all the way out here instead of going to Saint Mungos." Bulma frowned as she cleaned the instruments in alcohol.

"Well, I could have, but I'm afraid that if I do, my face will end up in the Daily Prophet saying that I'm dying of a terminal disease or something like that, and I don't want to worry Gohan." She explained. Bulma nodded. That made since, especially since Gohan was the Minister of Magic, and a very decorated war hero.

"Not to mention, you're the only doc I know who does androids." Ginny joked, getting a smile on Bulma's face

"Oh, I almost forgot! His birthday's coming up, isn't it?" Bulma asked. Ginny smiled.

"Oh yes, next week! I'm still trying to figure out what to get him. I helped Victoria make a cute card, though." Ginny smiled.

"We're going to throw the party here, right?" Bulma asked.

"Yes! Gohan pretty much said to surprise him!" Ginny grinned. Then, she started sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Bulma frowned.

"He'll hate me if I screw up, I know it! He'll leave me and find a prettier woman who loves him more and doesn't mind the smell of Cuban cigars!" Ginny wailed, effectively startling the older woman. It took several minutes for Bulma to calm the young woman down.

"Ok… this might hurt a little." Bulma said as she tied a rubber rope onto Ginny's right arm, and then held it out. She flicked the tip of the needle, and then inserted into Ginny's arm. She winched a little, and Bulma withdrew the needle a minute later with it full.

"I've got it." Ginny said as Bulma began to pull out a bandage. Ginny pointed her want at her arm and flicked it while saying a spell softly, causing the small hole to mend.

"So… what symptoms have you been feeling?" Bulma asked as she held a stethoscope up to Ginny's chest. Ginny took several breaths before answering.

"Well… I've been a little woozy a few times, I keep throwing up…" Ginny trailed off and quickly covered her mouth. Bulma got the message, and immediately grabbed the trash can nearby and held it beneath Ginny. She immediately threw up into the can. After several minutes, she regained her breath and sighed with relief as Bulma rubbed her back.

"Better?" Bulma asked. Ginny nodded.

"So… any other symptoms?" Bulma asked, getting a funny feeling she knew exactly what was happening with Ginny.

"Well… I'm eating a lot more, too." Ginny added. Bulma grinned. She knew exactly what was happening.

"Excuse me a second." Bulma said as she left the room. A minute later, she walked back in with a box. Ginny frowned with curiosity as Bulma opened up the box and pulled out a long device.

"Go into the bathroom and pee on the tip." Bulma said, surprising the young witch.

"What? What is that thing?" Ginny sputtered.

"Do it." Bulma glared at the young woman, causing her to gulp and race into the bathroom on the left of the room. Bulma chuckled as she tapped her foot. A few minutes later, Ginny walked out with a confused look on her face.

"That was weird. Now what?" Ginny frowned as she handed the device to Bulma, who chuckled as she glanced at it.

"Congratulations, Ginny." Bulma grinned, making Ginny frown in confusion.

"This is a muggle pregnancy test. And this pink sign means that it's positive. Your symptons all match." Bulma grinned, getting a look from Ginny as realization hit her.

"You mean…" Ginny trembled.

"Yes, dear. You're pregnant!" Bulma grined. Ginny squeaked, swayed, and collapsed back onto the table.

"I'm gonna be a mum!" she gasped as she held her stomach.

"Congragulations! I'm so happy for you!" Bulma smiled.

"How am I gonna tell Gohan? Or my mum? Or… oh god… my mum in law?" she squeaked.

"I've got an idea, Ginny. And I think it will kill two birds with one stone…" Bulma grinned.

**One week later…**

Gohan yawned and turned over to see Ginny smiling at him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He grinned.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." His beautiful wife grinned back before they snogged passionately. He ran his hands over her scantly cland form before heading lower. Then, Ginny grinned as she pulled back, getting a whine from Gohan.

"It's my birthday!" Gohan whined like a baby as Ginny sat up on the edge of the bed and readjusted her gown.

"Don't worry, I have an even bigger surprise for you." Ginny grinned.

"Oh, I see. You won't be able to walk for a week after tonight!" Gohan grinned, getting a smile from his wife.

"Just get dressed and get downstairs. Oh, and don't even think about work today, because I already owled your secretary to say that neither of us were coming in today." Ginny smirked as she slowly walked out the door, giving her wonderful husband a nice view of her lace knickers. Gohan paused for a minute and looked around. He had a great home, which he had gotten cheap and was located several miles away from his childhood home, overlooking the mountains and forest. It was about three stories tall, and had a dozen rooms, including a pool in the back. Including his and Ginny's bedroom, a magnificent library filled with spellbooks and muggle novels of all kinds that he had collected over the years. He also had an office where he did his ministry work, and, to Ginny's displeasure, a trophy room, filled with mementos and trophies from his past, many of them items from fallen foes, not to mention the many awards and newspaper articles about him. The one Ginny disliked the most was Voldemort's wand, which Gohan had taken at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I am the luckiest man in the world." Gohan grinned as he fell back onto his pillow and sighed. Several minutes later, he walked through the door to the dining room to see it piled high with his favorite foods.

"WOW!" Gohan grinned as he sat at the table with big eyes. Another perfect thing about Ginny was that her cooking skills rivaled both their mothers.

"Enjoy, honey. I've gotta get dressed. We're going to Capsule Corp once you're done." Ginny smiled as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Aren't you eating?" Gohan frowned in confusion.

"No, I'm not hungry." Ginny said as she walked out of the room. Gohan shrugged and started to shove all the food down his throat, moaning in delight at the delicious taste. About five minutes later, the table was empty, and Gohan was smiling with delight as she rubbed his full stomach. Fawkes cooed from his nearby perch, causing Gohan to look at the phoenix and smile. One day, that phoenix had landed outside his window and refused to leave. Gohan wasn't sure why Fawkes had picked him as his new master, but he had a feeling it was Dumbledore's final gift to him.

"So, how do I look?" Gohan whirled and sputtered. Ginny was wearing an outfit similar to his mother's, which fit perfectly against her form.

"Wow. You look… beautiful." Gohan smiled as he wrapped Ginny in his arms and kissed her deeply, which she returned. She smiled.

"Thank you. It was a present from your mum." She smiled.

"Ginny, she's your mum now too, don't forget." Gohan smirked.

"Come on, we've gotta go." Ginny smiled as she wrapped her hand around him and led him to the fireplace. She smiled as she took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Capsule Corp!" she yelled, vanishing a second later. Gohan chuckled as he did the same thing. He smirked at Ginny, who didn't look the slightest bit dirty.

"Come on." She smiled as she led her husband to the entrance of the garden. Gohan chuckled as they walked through.

"So… what's going on, Gin? This place is deserted." Gohan frowned as he looked around the empty room.

"SURPRISE!" Gohan yelped with shock as his friends and family sprang out from the forest around them.

"Happy birthday, son." Goku chuckled as he patted his sputtering son on the back.

"You look amazing, dear. I see I picked well." Chi-chi smiled as she looked at her daughter in law, who smiled. She winked at Bulma, who smiled as she winked back at Ginny.

"Gohan!" Gohan tunred to see several blurs hug his legs. He looked down to see Goten, Trunks, and Marron, grinning at him, dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms. Gotten and Trunks had the Gryffindor symbol on them, while Marron's was Hufflepuff. Victoria, Bulla, and Teddy were looking at the uniforms with a look of envy. Trunks was a 4th year, Goten was a 3rd year, and Marron was a first year.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Normally yes, Minister, but I made an exception. Despite Mr Briefs and Mr. Son's… reckless behavior." Professor McGonagall said, causing Fred and george to snicker.

"I appreciate it, Professor." Gohan smiled.

"Hey Gohan, look at me!" Gohan looked down to see Teddy, whose eyes and hair were black.

"Hey little buddy." Gohan chuckled as he ruffled Teddy's hair.

"Wow, Gohan's sure good with kids." Bulma grinned with a wink at Ginny.

"Gohan, I wanna see your trophy room! Please?" Victoria pleaded with big eyes, getting cries in response.

"Another day, Vicky." Gohan chuckled as he placed his little sister back on the ground. The rest of the party was crazy and fun filled, with Gohan, Harry, and Seamus laughing about the old day, and then a shooting match between Gohan and Warren to see who had better aim. And of course, there were plenty of spar matches. Finally, Bulma brought out a BIG cake. But what got everyone's attention was that the cake looked exactly like Hogwarts.

"Yay!" Victorie grinned as the cake was pushed in front of Gohan.

"Wow… Bulma, this is too much." Gohan grinned as the large cake in front of him. Harry grinned as he flicked his phoenix wand, causing the candles to light up. The whole group sang Happy Birthday, and then Gohan grinned as he blew the candles out, getting cheers in response. He smiled as he cut a slice out of Gryffindor Tower, getting laughter in response.

"Wow, delicious!" Gohan grinned.

"We were thinking of adding a Quidditch Pitch, but we ran out of time." Katie smirked. The cake didn't last long. After half an hour, the cake was completely gone and everyone had full stomachs.

"Presents! Presents!" Victoria yelled as she ran in a circle, getting laughter in response. Gohan chuckled as he leaned against a tree.

"Okay, Vicky, you can go first." Gohan chuckled as Victoria leaped into his lap and handed him her card, getting awws in response.

"Is this a drawing of you going super saiyan?" Gohan raised an eyebrow at Victoria, who nodded. He glanced at Ginny, who blushed.

"I love it." Gohan chuckled. Many of his other presents were excellent as well. He got another orange gi from Goku( no surprise there.) Saiyan armor from Bardock, who had come from Mars for the occasion. He also got dragon hide gloves from Charlie, new spellbooks from Professor McGonagall, a sword from the American Civil War from Warren Griffin, who swore that his grandfather had gotten it from Robert E Lee himself after the famed Confederate general had surrendered, and a huge box of WWW products from Fred and George. Finally, the only one left who hadn't given Gohan a present was Ginny.

"so, what did my beautiful wife get for ms, Ms Son?" Gohan joked. Ginny grinned as she ulled out a blue wrapped package and handed it to Gohan. She shook a little but still smiled. She watched as Gohan unwrapped the package and opened it. He frowned in confusion as he pulled out a small rattle, getting several gasps in response.

"Huh. I'm a little old to be playing the maracas, Gin." Gohan said, causing her to anime faint.

"Why don't you just keep looking, dear?" she asked. Gohan frowned as he looked through the package, and his eyes widened in surprise as he pulled out a tiny onesie Gryffindor Quidditch uniform.

"I'm Daddy's Little Seeker!" was written across the front, getting squeals from the girls in response.

"Wait a minute…" Gohan frowned as he lowered the onesie and stared at Ginny. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. Realization hit Gohan like one of Cell's punches.

"Wait! Are you serious?" Gohan yelled with a look of pure shock, followed by delight on his face. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Gohan. I'm pregnant! We're gonna be parents!" Ginny smiled, getting screams and cheers in response as Gohan spun her around and kissed her. Ms Weasley and Chi-Chi were hugging Ginny and sobbing hysterically, yelling about how their babies were too young to have babies, while Goku and Mr weasley had looks of pride on their faces. The youngsters just looked around in confusion, save Goten and Trunks, who was dancing and laughing about how Goten was gonna be an uncle.

"I'm proud of you, son." Arthur smiled. Goku nodded.

"Can I do this? Can I be a dad?" Gohan asked softly.

"Trust me son, you'll be a great dad." Goku grinned as he watched Gohan and Ginny kiss once more. Then, he frowned as he flet someone tugging on his leg, and he looked down to see his youngest daughter looking up at him. He grinned as he picked her up.

"You okay, Victoria?" Goku asked. Victoria frowned.

"Ummm… Daddy… can I asked you something?" she asked. Goku nodded.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked.

**Hah! That was a good one! Read and review!**


	8. Getting a Good Night's Rest

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter! Review! And, **

**I'm planning to write stories on Gohan's wedding and each of the births of his children, as well as Harry's wedding.**

Gohan groaned as he staggered into his bedroom to see Ginny reading a muggle novel. She had been trying to learn how to use muggle devices lately, such as the baby monitor on their dresser.

"Well, that took awhile. I thought you were good with babies." Ginny joked. Gohan gave her a glare as he plopped next to her. It had taken him an hour to put Pan and Bardock Jr to sleep. Pan had woken up first and started crying, and, despite the fact that the babies were in different rooms, Bardock's saiyan hearing allowed him to hear Pan's cries, causing him to start crying. It had taken five bottles of warm formula and half an hour of rocking to put his daughter to sleep, and another half hour to put Bardock back to sleep.

"Thank god I don't have to breastfeed Pan anymore. She eats a lot." Ginny smiled.

"I know. I'm glad too. I don't have to share these anymore." Gohan joked as he tapped at his wife's chest, causing her to playfully bop him over the head with her book.

"So, what's on the Minister of Magic's schedule?" she joked. Gohan chuckled.

"I've got to meet the French Minister of Magic, cut a ribbon at the grand opening of that ice cream store… and pleasure his wife." Gohan smirked as he and Ginny leaned in close to each other. Their lips were inches from each other. Then…

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" came over the baby moniter. Gohan fell back with a groan as a second set of cries joined it.

"Your turn." Gohan groaned as he covered his face with a pillow. Ginyn glared at him, and sighed as she got up. Gohan groaned as he pushed the pillow into his face.

**The Next Day…**

"ZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…" Gohan snored as he slept on his desk in the Minister's office.

"Ahem? Minister Son?" Gohan groaned as he looked up to see a man sitting in the chair across from him. Gohan sputtered as he sat up.

"Minister Lefrois! I'm sorry." Gohan apologized as he sat up and readjusted his robes. The French minister chuckled.

"Relax, Mr. Son. We owe you very much. I believe that you are entitled to some rest. So, a new parent, I take it? Ees that a tail?" Lefrois asked as he help up pictures of Pan and Bardock Jr from Gohan's desk. Gohan nodded.

"Yeh. Bardock's a year and three months, old, and Pan's four months old." Gohan chuckled.

"Congratulations. I have four daughters. They're in Beaubaxtons now." The man chuckled as Gohan yawned.

"I just wish that they would be quiet at night!" Gohan groaned.

"Ah, yees, the bane. A part of life. We all have our ways of keeping our children peaceful." The minister chuckled.

"Now… might we talk about France's modernization?" Gohan asked, causing the French minister to nod. The meeting lasted for several hours, with good results. Once the minister had left, Gohan groaned and gulped down a gigantic cup of coffee. He frowned.

"Susan?" Gohan called out, causing his secretary, Susan Bones, to come into his office.

"Do you need anything, Minister?" Susan asked.

"Tell Arthur Weasley to come up here. I need to talk to him about… a personal matter." Gohan said.

"Of course, Sir." Susan nodded and left the office. Ten minutes, Mr Weasley walked in with a confused look on his face.

"Is there a problem, sir? Is Ginny alright?" Mr. Weasley asked. Gohan chuckled.

"Save the formalities, dad. I need some parenting advice." Gohan smirked. Mr Weasley chuckled.

"My grandchildren are well? No illnesses?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, they're fine. It's just that… I can't sleep! They just won't stop crying!" Gohan broke into tears and pounded his head into the table, which was specially constructed by Bulma, keeping it from cracking. Mr Weasley sighed as he patted Gohan on the shoulder.

"Minister, are you ok?" Susan asked as she looked into the room.

"We're fine, Miss Bones. Just some parenting issues." Mr Weasley said. Susan made a tiny oh before leaving.

"Relax, son." Mr Weasley chuckled as Gohan groaned and sat up.

"How did you and mum do it? I mean, when Ginny and her brothers were babies?" Gohan asked, causing MR Weasley to smile.

"That brings back memories. I remember when Ginny was born. Boy, she was a wailer. And when she wailed, she woke up Ron and the twins, and they woke everyone else up" Mr Weasley chuckled.

"How'd you guys get sleep?" Gohan asked. Mr Weasley chuckled.

"Children are like snow, Gohan. They're each different, regardless of what you read." Mr Weasley smiled.

"So… what did you do about Ginny?" Gohan asked.

"Ah, yes. Well, when lullabies, milk, and rocking didn't do anything, Molly made this potion that worked perfectly. Ginny slept like a rock after that." Mr. Weasley said.

"I'll take it. What's the age limit for those things?" Gohan frowned.

"Well… Molly hasn't made any of that stuff in years. I could ask…" Mr Weasley frowned.

"I hope so. I'd sure learn how to make that stuff. It'd certainly sell." Gohan grinned.

**That night…**

"Look at the airplane!" Ginny cooed at Bardock as she waved the spoon filled with Gibbs Magical Baby Food at the baby saiyan. He simply frowned and cocked his head at her with a confused look. She scrowled as Pan giggled from her high chair and clapped her hands.

"I don't understand. I thought you were supposed to love this stuff. I mean, you gulped down bottles, what's wrong with this stuff?" Ginny frowned as she looked at the bottle. She frowned as she carefully stuck a finger in and stuck it in her mouth.

"Yuck! No wonder you hate it!" Ginny frowned.

"I can't wait for your daddy to get home. He's going to be so happy!" Ginny grinned as she washed her hands.

"Da-da." Bardock said as he looked at his mother.

"Yeah, I wonder where daddy is…" Ginny trailed off as she whirled to look at her son with shock in her eyes.

"Did you just talk?" Ginny asked with shock.

"Da da!" Bardock giggled as he clapped his hands.

"Oh my god! Your first words!" Ginny gasped as she covered her mouth. At that minute, she heard the door open.

"Gin! I'm home!" Gohan grinned as he walked into the dining room. Ginny squealed as she ran up to him.

"Gohan! Bardock just talked!" she grinned, causing Gohan to gape.

"Really? Say something, buddy!" Gohan grinned as he looked at his son.

"Da da!" Bardock babbled as he reached his arms out to his dad. A gigantic smile went over Gohan's face as he scooped Bardock out of his high chair.

"Hah! Alright, little man! Now, turn into a super sayian!" Gohan grinned.

"Goo!" Bardock babbled.

"I think he's a little young for that, Gohan." Ginny giggled as Gohan put his son back into his high chair. He kissed Pan on the head and Ginny on the lips.

"Oh, Goten sent you a letter. Gryffindor won another game, and he and Trunks got a week of detention for setting a purple dye bomb off in the Slytherin Common Room." Ginny grinned.

"Mum's going to kill him. They're worse than Fred and George. Marron's doing well too, it seems." Gohan chuckled as he read Goten's letter. Then, he grinned.

"Woooo!" Alright, buddy!" Gohan grinned.

"What now?" Ginny frowned as she pulled chicken wings out of the wizarding oven.

"He got that smoking hot Ravenclaw, Jenna Williams, as his girlfriend! Snogged her in a broom closet. Nice, buddy." Gohan grinned.

"Hmph. I bet if it was the opposite with Victoria, you wouldn't feel the same way." Ginny smirked. Gohan frowned.

"Point taken." He muttered as he put a spoonful of baby food into Bardock's mouth, to Ginny's surprise.

"By the way, what took you so long? I need to tell you something." Ginny raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Oh, I was at your parents." Gohan smiled, causing Ginyn to frown.

"Huh? Why?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Oh, I just got… this!" Gohan grinned as he pulled out several glowing blue bottles.

"What is that?" Ginny blinked.

"A gift from your mum. This is the answer to a goodnight sleep!" Gohan grinned as he put one of the bottles on the table.

"You are not feeding that stuff to my babies!" Ginny shrieked.

"Your mum fed the same stuff to you!" Gohan countered, causing Ginny to gape.

"What?" she gaped.

"Really! It doesn't even hurt them! It just gives them a goodnight's sleep. Watch!" Gohan grinned as he held the bottle up to Pan. Ginny watched in horror as Pan chugged it down. Gohan picked up Pan and patted her on the back, causing her to let out a burp. Then, she yawned, and placed her small head on Gohan's shoulder. She was asleep a minute later. Gohan made a sushing noise, and slowly walked upstairs.

"Wow. What's in that?" Ginny gaped as Gohan walked back down.

"Just your basic baby formula, with your mother's touch." Gohan grinned as he picked up Bardock and placed him into his crib. He walked back downstairs to see Ginny leaning seductively on the table with her legs crossed and her arms spread.

"Looks like we need to thank my mum." Ginny said seductively as she unbuttoned the top two buttons on her dress, causing Gohan to grin. He grinned as he scooped her up and thre her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal as he carried her upstairs.

**1 Heated Lemon Later…**

Wow. I needed that so much…" Ginny moaned as she turned over and looked at her husband, who grinned as he wrapped her in his arms. They made out passionately for several minutes, before they separated to take a breath.

"By the way, what did you want to tell me?" Gohan smiled, causing Ginny to grin.

"Oh! I'm pregnant!" Ginny smiled, causing Gohan to gape.

**Funny, right? Review!**


	9. What's Her Name?

**Hey! I thought that you'd enjoy another cute family story! Review!**

"My god, Ginny, she's so beautiful." Gohan said softly as he sat next to his wife and kissed her on the head as they watched their newest daughter sleeping in her crib. She had been born a week ago, and, to Gohan and Ginny's great delight and surprise, she looked exactly like her mother, with a red fuzz on her head and her mother's chocolate brown eyes. In fact, Ms. Weasley said that she looked exactly like Ginny had been when she herself had been a baby. Well, except for the small brown tail from her backside. And, the one other little thing that separated Ginny from the baby. A few hours ago, her hair had been black, before that, yellow. She was a metamorgous.

"She's perfect." Gohan grinned as he softly bushed his finger over the red fuzz on her head. She was currently in a tiny one piece pink gi, with a tail hole of course. Ginny sighed as she leaned next to him.

"I know… but…" Ginny frowned, causing Gohan to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"We should really name her. It's already been a week, and we can't keep calling her baby." Ginny frowned. Gohan grinned as the little girl's hand wrapped around his finger and didn't let go. Another pride of Gohan's was that every one of his kids had inherited his super strength. Pan had lifted the couch when she was looking for her toy snitch when she was just over a year old. Gohan sighed.

"You're right. About time we figure out a name. Hmmmm… since she looks like you, how about we name her after you?" Gohan suggested. Ginny frowned.

"Nu-uh, Gohan, something original. I don't want her growing up to think she has to act like me." Ginny crossed her arms. Gohan sighed.

"Alright. But, let's make her middle name Ginerva, deal? Like your mum did for you?" Gohan grinned. Ginny sighed as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"Alright, fine. Her middle name is Ginerva. But, let's figure out her first name." Ginny frowned as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Alice?" Gohan suggested. Ginny scrunched up her nose and frowned.

"Ew." She frowned. Then, she brunched up her nose.

"How about… Luna!" she grinned.

"That's not original! Besides, then everyone will say that she's an airhead!" Gohan frowned. Ginny glared at him.

"I'm just saying." he shrugged. Ginny gritted her teeth and massaged her forehead.

"We're not naming her after either of our mothers, that's certain." She sighed as she twiddled with her hair.

"Amem. Chi-Chi is not a name I want for my daughter, especially when she's a teenager…" Gohan shuddered at the imagery.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. How about we take turns suggesting names. When we agree on one, that's her name." Ginny said softly. She lightly kissed the forehead of her daughter, who sniffled a little.

"Okay… how about Alice?" Gohan suggested. Ginny shook her head.

"Stacy?" Gohan shook his head.

"Allison?" Ginny frowned and stuck her tongue out.

"Angelica?" Gohan frowned.

"Lily?" Ginny suggested. Gohan gaped at her.

"That's the name of Harry's daughter!" Gohan frowned. The two sighed and groaned as they stay back on the rocking chairs. They would have kept fighting over the name, but the baby started crying.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Ginny sighed as she picked up the newborn and began nursing her.

"I can't wait till I have those back to myself." Gohan joked, causing her to slap him with her free arm.

"Go get the rest of the kids ready for dinner, will you? We'll finish this after dinner." she asked. Gohan nodded and pecked Ginny on the cheek, before walking out the door, just in time to get knocked on his ass by two little chibis speeding on toy broomsticks.

"Hey!" Gohan glared at Pan and Bardock, causing them to gulp and stop cold.

"Daddy!" two year old Pan squealed with big eyes. Bardock gulped.

"Where's your brother?" Gohan frowned.

"In his playpen where we left him." Bardock answered.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Gohan chuckled. About ten minutes later, the small family was sitting at the table, with Gomen and the unnamed baby girl in high chair, and Pan and Bardock in normal chairs.

"Who's a hungry little baby?" Ginny cooed as she spooned baby food into Pan's mouth, and then push a bottle into Gomen's mouth, which he quickly guzzled.

"Sissy have name yet?" Pan frowned as she cocked her head at her mother. Ginny sighed.

"Not yet, Panny." Ginny sighed as her unnamed daughter gurgled.

DING-DONG! The sound of the doorbell made them all look around in confusion.

"I'll get it." Gohan chuckled as he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and grinned.

"Dad! Sis!" he grinned as ten year old Victoria hugged him. Goku chuckled.

"Can I see the baby?" she grinned. Gohan chuckled.

"Of course, sis. You're just in time for dinner!" Gohan grinned as he let them in, and walked into the living room with them, causing the kids to grin.

"Grampa!" they said at the same time, hugging Goku. Victoria cooed at the little baby in Ginny's arms.

"Hi! I'm your aunt. She looks like you, sis!" Victoria grinned at Ginny, who chuckled.

"So, what's… her… name?" Goku asked between bites. Gohan and Ginny sighed.

"We don't know. We can't decide on one." Ginny sighed. Goku frowned.

"You'd better hurry. Chi-Chi and Ox King are writing huge lists already." Goku frowned, causing Gohan to gulp. His mother came up with the worse names.

"I mean, everyone's naming their kids after their friends and idols these days. I mean, look at Harry! He named his youngest son after Albus!" Goku frowned. At that second something clicked in his head.

"Ariana…" he said softly, causing Ginny to look at him.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Later." Gohan grinned. After dinner, when Goku and Victoria had left, and when all the kids were asleep, she turned to look at him as she sat in bed with her daughter snoozing in her arms.

"Okay, spill it." She smirked. Gohan grinned.

"Ariana." He said, causing Ginny to frown.

"What?" she asked.

"Ariana. That was the name of Dumbledore's sister. I got the idea when I heard Dad talk about Harry naming his son after Albus. Come on, Ginny, think about it!" Gohan grinned. Ginny frowned.

"Ariana Ginerva Son…" Ginny said softly as she looked at her. Then, the baby squealed with delight.

"Guess that settles it. Ariana Virginia Son it is." She grinned.

**Funny, right? Review!**


	10. Seamus The Babysitter

**Hey, it's me! I thought of another funny one. Although, this one doesn't focus on Gohan or any of the main DBZ characters at all. Confused? Just read and review!**

Seamus Finnigan was pooped. There was no denying it. After all, he had just gotten off a 24 hour gig with Harry and Ron on some mission hunting down another WW3 war criminal. It wasn't a bigshot like Malfoy or Parkinson had been, just some chump. There seemed to be a lot of those running around lately. Seamus let out a chuckle as he finally plopped down on his favorite chair in his flat. It was times like these that he thought of the old chuckled as he glanced at a picture of himself, Gohan, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Dean, posing in front of a jet in their military outfits. He chuckled as he looked at Neville. Even in war, he had been clumsy. One time, Neville had tripped carrying a live grenade, sending it flying into a squad of five North Koreans, blowing them all to hell. He felt a little sad as he looked at the laughing Dean.

"Rest in piece, old friend." Seamus chuckled as he gulped down a glass of firewhiskey. These days, they were all settling down. Gohan had finally gotten with Ginny and had two kids, with a third on the way. Ron had gotten with Hermione, and had a little girl. Harry had gotten with Gohan's sister, and had two kids. Neville had ended up with Luna of all people, and had a little girl so far. Of course, Seamus was no exception. He had gotten married to no other than…

"Finally! Hello, honey." Seamus grinned as he turned to see his lovely wife, Katie Bell, now Katie Finnigan, smile at him and kiss him.

"I think you've got some people who want to see you." Katie grinned as she held up two baby girls, both dressed in little red outfits, and a year old. They were identical twins, with his eyes and Katie's hair. They squealed as they looked at him. Seamus grinned as they sat in his lap.

"How are my girls?" Seamus grinned as he kissed Alicia on the head, and then Stacy. Alicia had been named after Katie's friend who had died during the Second Korean War, while Stacy had been named after Seamus's mom. Then, Seamus notice that Katie was wearing what looked like a party dress.

"Ummmm… you going somewhere?" Seamus asked. Katie laughed nervously.

"Well, you see, Ginny just called and told me that all the girls are off to the Leady Cauldron for Ladies Night. So… bye! Have fun!" Katie smiled. Then, she pecked Seamus, Stacy, and Alicia before stepping into the fireplace and vanishing, leaving behind a surprised Seamus and twin girls.

"Ummmmm…" Seamus stammered as he stared at his daughter, who stared back at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Look… I'm pooped, and I know you both are too. So… how about we both take a nap?" Seamus asked nervously. Stacy babbled as she pulled her dad's hair, while Alicia stared around curiously. He cautiously placed the goblet with his firewhiskey onto the table and lifted his daughters up. He gulped as he walked up the stairs to the girls's room. He chuckled as he looked around. The room was painted pink, and looked like a Quidditch Stadium. There was one crib. For some reason, the girls went nuts if they were separated. Seamus sighed as he placed them into the crib, Stacy first, then Alicia. They fell asleep right away. Seamus let out a soft sigh as he looked at the painting. There was a reason that Katie was such a Quidditch nut besides the fact that she had been a player at Hogwarts. Before the war ended in 2004, Katie had been shot down over Korea in the same fight that killed her best friend, Alicia. She had barely managed to survive the explosion that threw her clear of the blast, but had taken shrapnel damage in her legs and back. She survived it all, but had been told that she would never be able to play Quidditch again, and had received an honorable discharge from the military. Seamus tiptoed out of the room and crept down the stairs to where his beloved firewhiskey was. He sat down in his comfortable armchair and turned to look at his new television.

"Ahhhh…" Seamus groaned with relief as he raised his flask to his lips. Then…

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" two pairs of screaming reached his ears, causing him to groan and stumble up the stairs to see Stacy and Alicia crying at the top of their lungs.

"Okay, what do you want?" Seamus groaned as he bounced Alicia on his knee on one arm and rubbed Stacy with the other, but that didn't do anything. He ran downstairs and came back with two bottles, which he gave to them. They gulped them down and burped, after Seamus patted them on the back. Seamus groaned with relief as he fell back with them in his lap. Then, a foul scent reached his nostrils, causing him to gasp and groan as he tried to cover his nose.

"Poopy!" Alicia giggled while Stacy babbled and sniffed.

"No no no no no!" Seamus groaned as he ran to the changing table and put Alicia on it first, letting out a loud groan as he got a whiff of the diaper.

"Dear dende…" Seamus wimpered as he dropped in the bin and put a new one on. Then, he put Alicia in the crib and put Stacy on. The minute that he took her diaper off, a stream of pee hit him in the chest, causing him to stammer.

"Wha… how… you're a girl!" he stammered, causing Stacy to giggle as she waved her arms.

"Awww… this was my favorite robe!" he groaned as he put her in a new diaper and dropped her back in her crib.

"Mummy!" Stacy piped up.

"No, mummy is not here right now, she is GGGAAHHHHH!" Seamus screamed as he stepped on a ball and fell down the stairs, causing him to groan out loud while Stacy and Alicia giggled.

**Later…**

"I'm home!" Katie said as she walked back through the fireplace and dusted herself off. She frowned as she looked around, and walked upstairs to see Seamus and the girls snoozing in a rocking chair. Katie lightly tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to groan and blink to see her.

"Thank god." He groaned in relief as she lightly took the girls from him and put them in the crib.

"Guess what?" Katie grinned once they were out of the room and back in the living room.

"What?" Seamus asked.

"I won a contest! I got six tickets for a week at the Wizarding Resort Spa with the girls!" Katie grinned. Seamus sputtered as he stared in shock at Katie. Then, he groaned as his eyes rolled up in his head and fell back on the ground, unconscious, leaving Katie confused.

**Hah! Poor Seamus! Enjoy and review!**


	11. Mummy and Me

**Hey, it's me! I just took my baby sister to a mommy and me class, since my mom was sick. It was so fun that I thought I'd write a Mommy and Me class with the next gen babies.**

"I hate these muggle cars, I really, really, do." Ginny muttered as she banged her head on the wheel and looked at the big traffic jam in front of her. It had taken her a year to get a muggle drivers license, since, according to Gohan, he hadn't seen someone drive that bad since his own father.

"Ba ba?" Bardock frowned in the backseat. Ginny sighed as she breathed softly and rubbed the small bulge on her stomach.

"Your daddy chooses now to go into space? The week that I mention we have a mummy and me class? I bet that not one husband shows up, eh?" Ginny smirked at Bardock, who stared at her and drooled a little. She sighed as she looked at the red light, and then quickly leaned back and wiped off his mouth.

HONK! Ginny glared at the man behind her. She flipped him off before taking off.

"You won't tell daddy, will you?" Ginny asked. Bardock squealed as he clapped his hands.

"Good, because he'd lecture me for a week on treating muggles with respect, just like my dad. Here we are." Ginny sighed as she pulled into a parking lot. She got out, then pulled her son out of the back seat before locking the car. She smiled as she walked with her son to a small shabby looking building.

"Blesh. I still think this is a stupid place to have it…" Ginny muttered as she walked through the door. The inside was completely different. The walls were filled with cute pictures of ducks and unicorns, causing little Bardock to squeal. The receptionist smiled as Ginny walks up.

"Hi, I'm here for the Mommy and Me class." Ginny smiled, causing the receptionist to look up.

"Oh Ms. Son, you're just in time! You're the last to arrive." The receptionist smiled as she gave little Bardock a wave. Ginny smiled as she walked through the side door to see a number of her friends sitting in a circle with their babies. She smiled at the sight of Kiara, Katie, Hannah, and Hermione.

"Hey Ginny!" Kiara smiled as she held baby James. Ginny smiled as she sat next to Kiara.

"He's getting so big!" Ginny smiled as she tickled James's tummy, causing him to squeal.

"I could say the same about little Bardock." Kiara smiled back. Ginny grinned at Katie, who was balancing her girls in her lap.

"So Katie, how's Seamus holding up with the twins?" Ginny asked. Stacy pulled at Katie's hair, while Alicia sucked on a pacifier.

"After that week at the spa, I came home to find him crying with a bottle in his hand, while Stacy and Alicia were smiling at me from their crib. Poor dear." Katie sighed.

"Jesus! They sound like Fred and George! God help them when they go to Hogwarts." Hermione said with wide eyes as she bounced Rose.

"Umm, Hermione, was it a good idea to bring Rose already? She's just a month old!" Ginny frowned as Rose burped. Hermione smiled.

"It's alright, Gin. She's mature for her age." Hermione smiled. Hannah chuckled as she patted her daughter on the head. Then, they turned to see the teacher walk in.

"Hi, Ms. Rashman." Ginny smiled as the teacher sat at the head of the circle.

"Hello everyone. I see we have a new member here today." Ms. Rashman smiled. Hermione smiled.

"I'm Hermione Weasley, and this is my daughter, Rose Weasley. She just over a month old." Hermione smiled as Rose yawned. Ms. Rashman smiled.

"Welcome then. I take it none of your husbands were able to attend today's meeting?" she asked.

"Mine's at work." Ginny said.

"Mine's on an auror mission." Kiara said, smirking at Ginny.

"Mine's running our buisness." Hannah smirked

"I gave mine a break. He's exhausted after watching them for a week while I was at the spa. These two are little crazyheads!" Katie smiled. Then, Alicia pulled Stacy's hair, causing her to wail.

"Oh no!" Katie gasped as she desperately tried to quiet Stacy.

"Oh dear…" Ms. Rashman sighed as she took Stacy from Katie and bounced her. Stacy quieted down and was smiling and giggling a minute later.

"That's amazing!" Katie said as she took her baby back.

"That's why I'm here, dear. I help teach young witch mothers how to raise their infants, like I've been doing for 20 years. Now then, have all of you remembered what I said last class?" she asked, getting a yes, in response.

"Now, who here can crawl?" she asked.

"My son can walk!" Ginny beamed as she sat Bardock upright. He babbled as he took several steps.

"He's his father's son!" Ginny beamed.

"Show off." Kiara muttered as James crawled in front of her.

"Ms. Potter, remember, we're here to have your children interact and grow." Ms. Rashman frowned as the children began to play together.

"Your children seem to be interacting well." The teacher observed. Hannah smiled as Laura crawled on the floor and looked at her.

"Mummy!" she beamed.

"Excellent! She's already talking." Ms. Rashman beamed.

"Hey girls, how about after this, we go to the Leaky Cauldron and have a drink, on me?" Hannah grinned, getting smiles in response.

**Later…**

"I think your mum loves babies, Ginny." Kiara grinned as the girls walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, what do you expect? She's probably as good with kids as Ms. Rashman." Ginny chuckled.

"Now, where's my hus…" she trailed off as she stared at a table.

"I don't believe it." She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" the other women followed her gaze and gaped. At a table, was no other than Gohan, Harry, Seamus, Ernie, and Ron, laughing and drinking.

"They are dead." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"I'll help you bury the bodies." Kiara snarled.

"Not before I hex him." Hermione snarled.

"Another one, Ernie?" Gohan chuckled as he wiped his mouth. Then, he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Yes…" Gohan trailed off and his eyes went wide with fear. The other men frowned with confusion, so they followed his gaze and squeaked with fear when they saw their wives. Their very pissed wives.

"I thought you were in space, Gohan." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"And I seem to recall you being on an very important mission, Harry." Kiara snarled.

"You said the same thing… Ronald." Hermione snarled.

"I thought you were tired, honey." Katie frowned.

"I don't see anyone tending the bar, Ernie." Hannah snarled.

"Oh boy." Gohan gulped.

**I think we'll leave those idiots of husbands by themselves. Review!**


	12. Cell's Incompetent Minions

**Hi! Today's misadventure isn't about Gohan or any of his friends. Actually, it's about no other than one of the most dangerous villains he faced. Just read and see!**

"What do you mean, it broke?" Cell snarled. The two Cell Juniors frowned as they looked at the gigantic machine in front of them. They were currently standing in Dr. Gero's research laboratory, constructing their latest superweapon to win the war. Or, were trying to.

"Ummmmm… graah?" the one on the left frowned as he held the blueprints up, while the other frowned.

"Graapg?" the other one frowned. Cell sputtered as he looked at the minion.

"You have the fucking blueprints upside down!" Cell roared. The Cell Junior frowned as he flipped the blueprints. Cell facepalmed.

"Now they're backwards, you idiot!" Cell hissed.

"Grahh?" Cell Junior frowned as he flipped the blueprint around.

"Grahhhh!" The other Cell Junior smiled.

"So, how close is this device to competition?" Cell narrowed his eyes.

"Graahh… mat?" one of them frowned. Cell gaped.

"Wha… what the hell have you been doing?" he sputtered.

"Mraahhh!" the other Cell Junior smiled as he held up a wrench. The other one frowned as he held up a rubber duck.

"What are you doing with a rubber duck?" Cell sputtered.

"Mrraahhhhh!" the Cell Junior smiled as he squeezed it, causing it to squeak.

"No, I don't think that that should fit!" Cell glared.

"Mah ba!" the other frowned.

"Where the hell is Dr. Gero?" Cell glared at them. The two Cell Juniors stared at each other.

"Meea!" one of them said. Cell's eyes widened.

"Collecting what?" he frowned.

"Maah!" the other one frowned as he held up a beach ball.

"Androids? No! Collecting them is my job!" Cell glared as the,

"Bahhhh!" a third Cell Junior added as he walked up holding an AK-47.

"No! Bad idea!" Cell glared at him.

"Bah!" Cell Junior smirked as he pulled out an RPG.

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous." Cell snarled.

"Bah…" Cell Junior frowned. Then, another Cell Junior squaked.

"Bah ma!" the Cell Junior frowned as he held up a copy of Playwitch.

"No, I'm sure that he's not doing that. And my sexual business is no business of yours!" Cell glared.

"Bah?" one Cell Junior gulped.

"Yes! I know what you do with the muggle-born prisoners!" Cell snarled at them.

"Gah!" one of them squeaked as he pounded on the machine with a blow-up hammer.

"GGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cell roared with rage as he stormed out of the lab.

"I've got to make some Cell Juniors that can speak and have a fucking brain!" he snarled.

"Well, well, what's wrong with you?" Cell turned to see Morgana leaning seductively against the wall. Cell snarled and strode past her. Morgana frowned as she turned to see a Cell Junior walk up.

"What's his problem?" Morgana frowned.

"Gah ba!" Cell Junior grinned. Morgana frowned.

"No." Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"Rah…" Cell Junior sighed.

**I laughed as I wrote this. I got the idea from the minions of Despicable Me! Enjoy!**


	13. Harry Potter Black Ops

**Hey, here's another funny story! Enjoy and Review! I got the idea for this one after watching Season 3 of Archer. It is a good series, watch it. **

"JESUS BLOODY CHRIST!" Harry screamed as he leaped behind a shelf of machinery. A second later, gunfire shot over the rock. He looked to the left to see Ron and Seamus ducking next to him.

"You said it!" Ron growled as he covered his head.

"Shoot them! Shoot them in the name of Allah!" Harry heard someone yell in a foreign accent.

"If I survive this, I will kill Gohan for giving us this blasted mission!" Seamus snarled as he ducked and raised his wand.

"Damn intel… led us to an Al Quada cell! Stupify!" Harry snarled as he pointed his wand out, nailing one of them dead on.

"Can all these guys do is fly planes into buildings?" Seamus frowned, getting stares from Harry and Ron.

"Wow." Harry said.

"Really?" Ron gaped. Then, an explosion went off right above them.

"JESUS!" Ron roared as he covered his head.

"Wow, mate. What a great role model to set for your daughters." Harry stared at Seamus as he flipped over and slammed his fist across one of the men's faces.

"Suck this, bitch!" Harry yelled as he grabbed the man's AK-47 and slammed it's butt on the man's face, before turning it around and nailing two more before…

Click. Harry sputtered as he looked down at the gun. He pressed the trigger several times, but nothing.

"Aw, you gotta be joking!" Harry groaned as he hurled the gun, nailing one of them in the head. He yelled as he leaped back behind the shelf.

"Nice." Seamus smirked as he held a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Wow. You wanna talk racist?" Harry smirked.

"Shut the bloody hell up. I'm actually being clever." Seamus smirked as he tore off his left sleeve and stuffed it into the bottle, and then pointed his wand at it.

"Incendio!" Seamus smirked as he tossed the burning bottle at them, smashing into one of them, setting both him on fire and the one next to him.

"Wow. Nice throw, Seamus." Ron said with a look of surprise on his face.

"Ahhh… thanks. They scream louder than those pimps from last week." Seamus smirked.

"And now we have the smell of burning flesh." Harry muttered.

"Oh shit!" Harry groaned as he watched one of the terrorists load an RPG.

"I got this!" Ron smirked as he pulled his wand out.

"Well, there goes watching my daughters grow up!" Seamus groaned out loud.

"Shut! It!" Ron glared. Then, the man fired the rocket.

"Protego!" Ron grinned as the rocket bounced off the shield… and into the pile of explosives.

"Aw shit." Harry groaned.

BOOOOMMMMM! The entire warehouse exploded.

**Several Minutes Later…**

"Owwwwww…" Harry groaned as he crawled out of the rubble. He groaned as he shook his head.

"I so have a concussion." Gohan groaned as he shook his head.

"Ron! Seamus? You guys alive?" Harry called out. A groan made him turn to see Ron crawl out of the rubble.

"You okay, mate?" Harry frowned.

"Owww… I think so. A bruise or two." Ron frowned.

"Good." Harry narrowed his eyes. Then, he slapped Ron upside the head.

"OW!" Ron snarled.

"That was for deflecting a rocket into a pile of explosives!" Harry snarled.

Chik-Chak!" The two turned to see a surviving member of the terrorists point an AK-47 at them.

"Awwww… shit." Ron groaned.

"Allah will reward me for killing the Great… Harry… Potter!" the man smirked.

BAM! A hole blew in the man's head, before he fell on the ground.

"Jesus!" Harry said with shock.

"Hah! Suck on that, you pucket faced hinoot!" Seamus smirked as he lowered a pistol.

"Okay. If that wasn't racist enough." Harry muttered.

"So… I think my bloody arm is dislocated." Seamus laughed lightly as his arm flopped.

"Come on, let's get back to the Ministry. Gohan should be pleased." Harry smiled.

**Later…**

"No, I am not pleased. You failed the bloody mission!" Gohan narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry gaped at him from the hospital bed. Seamus and Ron were in beds next to him.

"No, I am not. You were supposed to recover their intel on what the bloody hell they were trying to blow up! Not blow them all to hell! Jesus! I need a drink." Gohan muttered as he strode off.

"Yep!" Seamus sighed as he leaned his had back.

**Funny, right? Review!**


	14. Victoria's Bad Day

**Hey, it's me! Here's a funny one for you! Review!**

Victoria Virginia Son giggled as she sat back against a big rock and dipped her feet in the small river in front of her. Then, she gasped softly as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Hello, princess." She gasped as she felt a pair of lips nuzzle her earlobe.

"Oh, Teddy!" She gasped as she turned to see a pair of blue eyes. Teddy smiled as he leaned in. Victoria shivered as she leaned back.

"VICTORIA VIRGINIA SON, GET YOUR ASS UP!" Victoria sat up in her bed and panted as she wiped her forehead.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she looked back at her bed. Every time she dreamed about a cute guy, mainly Teddy Lupin, she always got cut off right when they were about to kiss. Victoria sighed as she stood in front of her mirror. She muttered as she lightly tapped her knickers, feeling that they were damp.

"Sigh… Oh Teddy, I wish we could be more than friends." Victoria sighed as she brushed her hand over Teedy's grinning photo. She frowned as she brushed her hand through her hair. Then, she winched.

"Ow!" Victoria winched as she held her tail. Once in a while, she accidently fell asleep on it, and it would fall asleep on her, feeling numb in the morning. It was an unpleasant feeling when the blood flowed back in.

"Yuck. I gotta get some make-up on after I eat." Victoria muttered.

"VICTORIA! FOOD! Hurry up before your father and brother eat it! I am not cooking again!" Chi-Chi yelled. Victoria muttered curse language as she ran down the stairs. She walked into the living room to see Goku and Goten chomping down at the table.

"Hi Vi!" Goku grinned as Victoria walked over and sat next to him.

"When are you gonna get a job?" Victoria narrowed her eyes at Goten.

"I was a bouncer, remember?" Goten smirked as Victoria put scrambled eggs on her plate and starting eating. Unlike her brothers, she ate like a normal person.

"We all remember how that ended." Victoria muttered.

"Hey! I'll get another job." Goten smirked.

"What? Do you expect Gohan to bail you out, again? Or will you call Trunks this time?" Victoria smirked at him, causing him to choke.

"That's enough, young lady." Chi-Chi frowned at Victoria as she polished off her food.

"I'm going to get dressed and freshen up, mum. I'm going to Capsule Corp. We're having a party for Marron's graduation. It's just us friends. I gotta grab a swimsuit." Victoria smiled as she stood up.

"Trying to show off for Teddy?" Goten grinned. Victoria snarled at him.

"He's a friend!" Victoria snarled.

"Oh sure he is." Goten smirked. Victoria muttered curse language as she walked upstairs. She muttered as she brushed her hair.

"You're growing up so fast." Victoria turned to see Goku standing in the doorway.

"Hi dad." Victoria smiled.

"I can hardly believe that you're already a teenager. Seems just like yesterday when Gohan was holding you after you were born. I think you gave him something to fight for. You're a bright beacon." Goku smiled as he hugged Victoria and kissed her on the head.

"Or is it because I'm the only one out of your four children that you were always there for?" Victoria smirked at him. Goku laughed nervously.

"That's silly, Vi!" Goku laughed,

"Oh, don't give me that, dad. Kiara was from your first marriage, and you didn't find each other again until she was sixteen. You kept going in and out while Gohan grew up. And, you didn't came back from the dead until Goten was seven. And then you kept going in and out of his life until he first went to Hogwarts." Victoria smirked at him. Goku laughed nervously.

"Uhhhh… from Chi-Chi." Goku gulped and ran out the door. Victoria frowed at the package. She sputtered and blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm not on my period!" she muttered as she shoved it aside and pulled a bikini out of her closet. She smiled as she pulled out her favorite knickers and bra, which both had Gryffindor emblems on them. She smiled as she pulled them on. She didn't care what Bulla thought, she was fine with her size B breasts. Then, she smiled as she put on a short pair of muggle jeans that cut off to a foot above her knees, and a T-shirt that cut off above her belly-button and has the Hogwarts logo on it. She smirked as she put her hair into a ponytail. She let out a giggle as she looked at herself into the mirror. Her earrings and bellybutton ring both had rubies in it. Boy, had her mum freaked out when she got the bellybutton ring last year. She stuffed her bikini into a bag and walked downstairs. She chuckled as she glanced at her stomach. Last year, before she had started 5th year, she, Marron, and Bulla had all gotten bellybutton rings that each had the stone that represented her house. Victoria had gotten a ruby, Bulla had gotten a sapphire, and Marron had gotten gold.

"I'll be back tonight, mum." Victoria smiled at Chi-Chi as she walked in front of the fireplace.

"Do you have to wear that, dear?" Chi-Chi sighed.

"I'm a teen, mum. Capsule Corp!" Victoria smiled as she tossed the floo powder in and walked into it.

**Later…**

"Your dad said that?" Bulla smirked as she laid back on the pool chair and smirked at Victoria. Currently, she, Victoria, and Marron were getting a tan as they laid alongside the pool. Marron smiled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yep. Called me a beacon and was surprised that I was growing up so fast." Victoria smirked.

"Hah! I wish my dad would say that, but he's never gonna do that. Not in him." Bulla smirked.

"Oh come on! He's shown his soft side sometimes!" Marron protested. Then, she frowned.

"By the way, is Victoire coming?" she asked. Victoria shook her head.

"She wanted too, but she's with her mum in France visiting the relatives." Victoria answered.

"Speaking of parents, how'd your mum and dad take you telling them you want to be a healer?" Victoria asked. Marron frowned.

"Oh, they both took it well. Dad was a little sad that I didn't want to be a fighter, but they both said that I'm an adult and they'll respect my decision." Marron smiled.

"Wow, you have good parents. Remember when Trish came out last year?" Bulla frowned. Victoria nodded.

''Heard that her parents kicked her out the second she turned 17." Bulla frowned.

"Jeez… good thing I've got good parents. Too bad my brothers are dickheads." Victoria frowned, getting stares.

"kay… I get Goten, why Gohan?" Bulla frowned. Victoria groaned out loud.

"He's too goody and idiotic! And he can never admit when he screwed up!" Victoria muttered.

**Flashback…**

"WWAAAHHHHH! Mr. Wiggums!" 5 year Victoria sobbed as she clutched her favorite teddy bear, now burned to a crisp.

"Uhhhhh… sorry?" Gohan gulped nervously as he held a flamethrower.

**Present…**

"Wow." Bulla stared at Victoria.

"Yeah." Victoria frowned.

"Okay… so, before they get here… let's talk about guys." Bulla grinned.

"Coming from the girl who goes through boyfriends like chocolate frog cards, that's rich. Who's the latest, Jake?" Marron smirked.

"I thought he joined the UWN and got shipped off to the Wizarding Army Academy." Victoria smirked.

"He did. And he looks sexy in that uniform! But, you only have eyes for Teddy, don't you?" Bulla smirked.

"Shut. It. I've been with tons of guys!" Victoria glared at her.

"Sure. But I've heard you moan Teddy's name in your sleep! I bet you're one of those twilight girls from that muggle series that dreams about sleeping with the werewolf!" Bulla smirked at her as she got up and streched. Victoria narrowed her eyes as she stood up.

"Oh, that does it." Victoria hissed. Then, she tackled Bulla, sending them tumbling into the pool with a gigantic splash.

"Jesus bloody Christ." Marron sighed as she sat up and took her sunglasses off.

"Hey Marron!" Marron turned to see Teddy and a few other guys from Hogwarts walk in from the house dressed in bathing suits.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Marron smiled as she pecked each of the boys on the cheek.

"Jake, I see Victoria's brother has been beating your butt." Marron smiled.

"Yes ma'am. To be taught by a legend is an honor." Jake smirked.

"By the way, where's Vi?" Teddy frowned. Marron smirked as she pointed at the pool. At that second, Victoria and Bulla flew out of the pool, still slapping each other.

"Call me an Jacob girl, will ya?" Victoria screamed.

"Ummmm… Vi?" Marron asked.

"What?" Both girls snapped as they turned their heads, but stopped cold when they saw the guys.

"Eep! Ummm… Hi, Teddy!" Victoria stammered as she readjusted her swimsuit and hair. Then, just she stepped forward, she shrieked as she slipped and fell back in the water with a gigantic splash.

"Aw bloody hell. How embarrassing." Victoria groaned as she surfaced and hid the blush on her face.

**Funny, right? Read and review!**


	15. Take Your Daughter To Work Day

**Hey, it's me! My little sister went with my dad to take your daughter to work day, and she asked me to write a story on Gohan's daughters going with him. She's actually quite creative, coming up with the idea of both Kiara and Morgana. Oh, and catch out for a certain reference.**

"You know… days like these are when I'm starting to wonder when I took the Ministry position." Gohan frowned.

"Maybe because the UWN practically begged you?" Gohan answered.

"Or was it because practically everyone else was dead?" Gohan frowned.

"Bahhhh… why am I talking to myself? Who am I, Deadpool? Gotta stop reading those muggle comic books." Gohan frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He smirked at his current beard. He had tried growing one back in Hogwarts, but never managed to do it.

"Gohan! You're going to be late!" Ginny yelled from downstairs.

"I'm the boss, how can I be late?" Gohan chuckled as he washed his hands, walked downstairs, and kissed Ginny, before heading for the fireplace.

"Ummmmm… Gohan?" Ginny frowned, causing Gohan to turn in confusion.

"What?" Gohan frowned. Ginny pointed down, causing Gohan to follow her gaze to see Pan and Ariana looking up at him, dressed in little dresses. Pan was eight, Ariana was six. Today, Ariana's current look was brown hair and black eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ginny glared at him, causing Gohan to gulp.

"_Crap crap crap crap. I forgot something."_ Gohan gulped mentally. Pan and Ariana looked up at him with big smiles on the faces.

"It's take your daughter to work day, remember? You promised Pan and Ariana that they could come with you." Ginny glared at Gohan. He laughed nervously.

"Of course I remembered. What do you think I am, an idiot?" Gohan laughed nervously.

"Yes." Pan giggled, getting a stare from Gohan.

"Daddy stupidhead!" Ariana giggled as she waved her arms at Gohan.

"Say what?" Gohan frowned.

"Gohan, you are airheaded, and everyone knows it. Now, kindly take our daughters before they get sad. And when they get sad, I get mad. And you do not want me mad." Ginny glared at him. Ariana sniffed.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Come on." Gohan groaned as he tossed floo powder into the fireplace.

"Did you lock up your lab?" Gohan frowned as he looked at Pan. She nodded.

"Uh-huh. I turned everything off and locked it to keep the icky boys out! I wanna help you make a time machine!" Pan grinned as she looked up at her father. Gohan chuckled. On Pan's sixth birthday, he had converted a spare room into a lab for her, seeing how brilliant she was. Pan had been thrilled. She didn't make advanced stuff, just toys, and a robot. Personally, Gohan would be surprised if Pan wasn't a Ravenclaw.

"Make sure your father takes his heart pills." Ginny whispered to Pan. She nodded.

"And no pit stops to the Leaky Cauldron or the ice cream place!" Ginny glared at them. Gohan laughed nervously, and then went in with Ariana clutching on his left and Pan on his right. They reemerged in Gohan's office.

"Cool, right? Beats the traffic." Gohan chuckled as Pan began scampering around the office, staring at everything.

"Cool!" Pan said as she stared at a picture of a younger Gohan shaking hands with the former muggle President of the United States, George W Bush. Ariana giggled as she twirled around in Gohan's chair.

"Spinny!" she giggled.

"Yes, it is spinny." Gohan chuckled as he picked her up and placed her back on the ground.

"Wow… is that a Harvard Degree, daddy?" Pan asked curiously as she looked at the wall. Gohan chuckled.

"Yep… earned it awhile back." Gohan chuckled as he sat back and pulled out several papers. Pan peeped over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, daddy?" she asked.

"Got to go over these documents. I've got to choose what to sign and what to reject. There's a lot of responsibility in my position. Several million British wizards are affected by my decisions." Gohan smiled at a curious Pan.

"Even Uncle Harry?" Pan asked.

"Sure. This one's to increase pay in the Auror office. That affects Uncle Harry." Gohan chuckled.

"What's this, Daddy?" Pan asked as she held up a file titled "Project Eternity." It had a confidential logo across it. Gohan gulped.

"That's daddy's, sweetie." Gohan gulped as he snatched the file and placed it in a drawer.

"What about this one?" Pan asked as she held up a file titled "Operation Trident."

"I was looking for that. Thank you, sweetie." Gohan smiled as he pecked Pan on the head and took the file from her.

"_That's something I don't need anyone reading about."_ He thought as he stuffed it in a drawer. Then, he turned to see Ariana drawing with crayons on a document, causing Gohan to sputter.

"No, no, no no! That's not something to draw on!" Gohan yelled in shock as he raced over and picked up the document from Ariana, causing her to sniff.

"Look, Ariana, I'm sorry, but this is not something to draw on. Here, draw on this." Gohan frowned as he handed Ariana a piece of blank paper. She wiped her nose and smiled.

"Okay, daddy." Ariana smiled as she began drawing again. Gohan sighed as he looked at the document. He muttered as he flicked his wand at the parchment, cleaning it of the crayon.

"Thank god it wasn't permanent. It's the lesbian workplace bill." Gohan sighed with relief. Pan sighed as she twiddled her fingers and rocked back and forth in a chair. Gohan chuckled as he went back to reading.

"I'm hungry!" Gohan blinked and looked up to see Pan staring at him. Ariana looked up.

"I'm hungry too!" she grinned. Gohan sputtered.

"How are you both hungry? Didn't mommy feed you before you left?" Gohan frowned.

"Uh huh! But I'm hungry again!" Pan grinned. Gohan sighed as he face palmed.

"Of course you are. And, if I don't review this lesbian workplace bill… I do not need more activists." Gohan muttered.

"What's that?" Ariana frowned.

"It's… never mind! Who's hungry?" Gohan grinned.

"Yay!" the two girls grinned. Five minutes later, Gohan said as he stood in the elevator with them, listening to them squeal as the elevator shot downwards, then sideways. Gohan groaned as he looked to his left to see his secretary, Susan Bones.

"Morning, Mr. Son." Susan smiled,

"Morning. Say hello to Ms. Bones." Gohan smiled.

"Hi." Pan smiled as she looked at Susan. The door opened, and then Pan and Ariana squealed as they ran out towards the cafeteria.

"Well, they're as active as you used to be." Susan smirked.

"Just wait till you have kids." Gohan smirked at her.

"That probably wont be for a while." Susan smirked. Then, as Gohan turned to go, Susan chuckled as he tapped him.

"From your wife." She smirked as she held up a vial. Gohan muttered as he took it.

"I don't have a weak heart. Those healers are full of bull!" Gohan muttered. Susan frowned.

"Oh yes you do." She said.

"Name one thing that I've done to give myself a weak heart." Gohan muttered. Susan smirked.

"How about the time Morbius stuck you with a knife? Or when you set off a nucler bomb in the Korean capital? And them, instead of seeking medical attention, chasing the Korean leader? Or the dozens of times you've pushed yourself beyond your limits? Shall I continue?" Susan smirked. Gohan cursed as he stomped away.

**Five Minutes Later…**

"Chomp! Smurf! Gobble!" Gohan watched as his two daughters gobbled up all the food in front of them.

"I did not teach you two to eat like that." Gohan frowned. Pan wiped her mouth and giggled.

"Nope! We learned from watching you!" Ariana smiled. Gohan sighed.

"Ginny's going to kill me." He sighed. Then, he noticed that Ariana's hair had turned blonde.

"When did that happen?" Gohan frowned.

"Five minutes ago. It happens randomly. I think it's because of her emotions." Pan answered.

"Like Teddy!" Ariana smiled. Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah… I should go talk to Tonks in the Auror department. She knows more about this stuff than anyone." Gohan frowned. Then, he smiled as he looked around. He could see many of his friends around with their own daughters. Harry was sitting at a nearby table with Lily, who was smiling as she ate a hot dog. Seamus looked awful as he sat at a table next to Harry and stared at his grinning daughters, Stacy and Alicia. Ron was chuckled as he looked at Rose, who was perhaps one of the most behaved in the room.

"Can I have candy?" Ariana asked. Gohan stared at her.

"No." Gohan answered, causing Ariana to sniff.

"Why not?" she sniffed.

"Because, every time you get even a tiny taste of sugar, you turn into the tasmanian devil and wreck the place!" Gohan glared at her.

"He's got a point, Ari." Pan frowned at her sister.

"No candy for you either." Gohan glared at her, causing her to squeak.

"Wha… but Daddy!" she protested as she sniffed and gave big eyes.

"Nice try, flashing your mum's eyes at me." Gohan chuckled. Then, Pan blinked.

"Whoa. Nice, Ari!" Pan blinked. Gohan turned to see… Ginny?

"Whoa." Gohan blinked. Ariana's eyes were brown and her hair was red. She looked like a younger version of Ginny. This was also the color and hair she had been born with.

"Wow. That's… pretty impressive, honey. Your mum would be impressed. You look like she did when she was your age." Gohan chuckled. Ariana beamed.

"But, I'm going to say to you both the same exact thing I'm going to say years from now when you're teenagers trying to bring boys into my house. Hell. No." Gohan

"_Wow… Pan and Ariana are powerful. Extremely powerful, and look at them! You can't tell! I don't want to think of how powerful Bardock and Gomen are. And imagine what they could do when they're teenagers." _Gohan frowned.

"Daddy?" Gohan blinked and looked at Pan.

"Oh, right. Well, we better get back to my office." Gohan chucked as he stood up. Neither girl stood up.

"What?" Gohan frowned. Pan held up his pill bottle. Gohan snarled.

"Fine!" He muttered as he snatched the bottle away from her and popped two in his mouth before gulping them down with a glass of Coca-Cola.

"Was that so hard, daddy?" Pan giggled as she stood up.

"Gr…I see that some things don't change." Gohan muttered.

"Huh?" Pan frowned.

"Never mind." Gohan muttered. After all, no need for Pan to know about her alternate self just yet. The ride up was the same. Pan and Ariana stared at the floating papers above their heads.

"You know, Grampa Arthur told me that they used to use owls to move messages around. But, they made a gigantic mess." Gohan chuckled.

"Poopy!" Ariana giggled.

"Yep." Gohan chuckled as they stepped out on his floor, where Susan was working at her desk. She looked up when they came in.

"Oh, there you are! You've got someone waiting for you An American General from the look of him." Susan frowned. Gohan blinked.

"What do they want now? What's his name?" Gohan muttered. Susan frowned as she looked at the sign-in list.

"Says his name is… Shepherd." Susan answered. Gohan blinked.

"Do you know him, Daddy?" Pan asked.

"Yes, I do… from a long time ago." Gohan sighed. Then, he walked through the office door to see the man sitting in a chair in front of his desk. He looked old, with brown hair and a mustache.

"Hello, Shepherd." Gohan frowned. The man chuckled as he stood up and turned.

"Well! Been a long time! And who are these young ladies?" Shephed smirked as he looked down.

"My daughters, Pan and Ariana. It's take your daughter to work day." Gohan said.

"Well, I hope that they'll have the same potential as their father." Shepherd smirked. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Gohan frowned.

"I'm afraid that's classified, to them at least." Shepherd frowned at Pan and Ariana. He slid Gohan a file.

"I think you'll be interested in a partnership." Shepherd smirked as he walk out.

"He's creepy." Pan said.

"All those CIA guys are, Panny. They don't tell me jack. And I used to be one of their top generals!" Gohan muttered.

"Really?" Pan asked with big eyes.

"Yeah. Half the stuff I did for them is covered with red tape." Gohan chuckled as he held up a photo of himself back when he was a general.

"Is this mommy?" Pan frowned as she looked at a picture of him from 4th year.

"Yep. Back then, I was Captain Britain and she was Pheonix. We beat up all sorts of bad guys back then. Before she knew me, she used to like Uncle Harry." Gohan chuckled. Pan and Ariana's eyes widened.

"Really?" Pan asked.

"Yep… Don't tell mummy that I told you that. Or she'll injure daddy. Or worse, make him sleep on the couch again." Gohan winched as he leaned back, making Pan giggle.

"Finally…" Gohan said with relief as he held up a document. Then, just as he was about to sign it, a vial of ink fell onto the document, staining the entire document.

"WHAT THE?" Gohan sputtered. He looked up to see Pan peeping over his desk with a nervous look on her face.

"Ummmmmm… sorry?" Pan gulped. Gohan groaned as he slumped on the desk.

**Later…**

"Okay… so I barely got any work done… and I'm exhausted." Gohan muttered as he walked through the fireplace with Pan and Ariana. He sighed as he plopped into a chair. Pan and Ariana scurried up the staircase to their rooms.

"I wonder what the boys did today." Gohan sighed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Gohan yelped as he fell off the chair and stumbled into the next room to see Bardock and Gomen sitting in front of the TV with controllers in their hands. On the TV, Cell was standing over a fallen Seamus and laughing.

PLAYER ONE WINS! Rolled across the screen.

"Yes! I win again!" Bardock grinned as he waved his controller. Gomen muttered. Gohan groaned as he walked back into the living room and slumped into a chair.

"I can't even get my coffee." Gohan muttered. He frowned as he pulled out Shepherd's file and opened it. Then, his eyes widened.

"Whoa! Finally, those idiots show their faces again! So, Task Force 141, huh? I have a feeling this is a mission Harry and Ron can do." Gohan chuckled. Then, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Ginny smiled as she kissed him on the neck.

"I'm behind five bills, my office is a mess, and three of my documents have unicorns on them." Gohan sighed, causing Ginny to sigh.

"They had fun, I take it." Ginny smirked.

"Yep. Pan loved it." Gohan sighed. Ginny giggled.

"Okay. I'll take the boys for take your son to work day." Ginny sighed. Gohan smiled as he kissed her.

**Like the COD reference? I'm thinking of a DBZ and COD crossover where Harry and Ron team up with Task Force 141.**


	16. Meet the Parents

**Hey, it's me! Here's a funny chapter, something that we can all go through! Review!**

"I don't want to do this, Katie!" Seamus whimpered as she frowned at his closet. Katie sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Look, if we're getting married in eight months, you need to meet my parents. It's just dinner! You'll be fine. Besides, you want my father's blessing, don't you?" Katie asked. The two of them had moved into their own flat a month ago, after dating for several months after the end of WW3.

"I can't help it! What if your dad doesn't like me? He seems a bit scary!" Seamus gulped. Katie stared, and then burst into laughter, doubling back onto the couch.

"What? What's so funny?" Seamus sputtered.

"You're scared? You stared Cell and General Morbius in the face and my dad's scary?" she giggled. Seamus sputtered.

"Besides, I've met your parents." Katie frowned as she magicked on a pair of red earrings to match her red dress.

"That was different! My dad's a muggle, and my mom's friendly!" Katie narrowed her eyes.

"So's mine. Besides, my dad's a bit overprotective. Makes sense, after that necklace in 6th year and the chaos after that. Besides, Dad liked Gohan." Seamus looked horrified as he glanced at the Daily Prophet, where a picture of Gohan in a suit was waving to a large crowd.

"Of course he did! He's rich, powerful, and good looking! Not to mention the new Minister of Magic!" Katie chuckled.

"You seem to forget the part where trouble's never far when it involves him." Katie smirked as Seamus picked up the Daily Prophet and sighed.

"Modernization. What the bloody hell does he mean by that?" Seamus muttered as Katie tended to his tie.

"I like it. About time the wizarding world advances a bit. I never liked using candlelight in Hogwarts." Kaite smiled as she flicked her wand, righting Seamus's tie. He sputtered a bit, before regaining his composure. He frowned as he looked at the mirror. He was wearing a simple suit, black with a red tie. Katie had a casual dress on that matched her hair, and had a necklace with a ruby on it on her neck. Seamus smiled. She looked very beautiful.

"Wow. Gohan sure screwed up by dumping you." Katie smiled.

"We were never that intimate, Seamus. Besides that one time. Besides, I love you! That's why I said yes." Kaite smiled as Seamus wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Let's get going." Katie smirked. Then, the two of them apparated away. They reappeared outside a large manor surrounded by a gate. The manor seemed to be three stories, and was surrounded by a large meadow.

"Wow." Seamus said as Katie flicked her wand, causing the gate to swing open.

"I used to spend my summers practicing Quidditch in the meadows. It was always so sunny." Katie smiled as they walked to the front door. Katie smiled as she knocked. The door opened to reveal a small house elf.

"Ms. Bell! Welcome!" The elf squeaked as Katie and Seamus stepped inside.

"Hi Tiffy! Seamus, this is Tiffy. She's been with my family since I was a baby." Katie smiled. Seamus nodded as he looked around. Its entrance was large, with a staircase on the left, and a grand hallway down the center. There was a blue carpet lining the floor. Seamus saw a portrait showing what appeared to be a younger Katie in a dress sitting in a family shot, with who appeared to be her parents. Katie's mother looked like her, while Katie's father had black hair, and tan skin.

"You look cute." Seamus grinned as he held up a picture of Katie as a baby sitting on a toy broom, zooming around. Katie blushed.

"Kathrine!" Katie grinned as she turned to see her mother walk down the staircase in a blue dress. Seamus let out a chuckle.

"Katherine?" Seamus snickered. Katie glared at him as she hugged her mother.

"So this is your fiancé! It's so great to finally meet you!" Katie's mother smiled as she gave Seamus a hug.

"Ummmm… thanks, Ms. Bell." Seamus sputtered. She smiled.

"Oh please, you're making me sound old. Call me Rebecca, or just mum." Rebecca smiled.

"Uhhh… okay." Seamus smiled nervously.

"So… where's dad?" Katie asked.

"Getting his suit ready. He's been looking forward to meeting your fiancé." Rebecca smiled.

"I'm sure dad will love Seamus!" Katie smiled as she squeezed Seamus's hand, causing him to smile.

"I'll be the judge of that." Katie sighed as they looked up the staircase to see Katie's father walk down. It was obvious that he had aged a bit since the painting. His hair had turned to grey, but he still had a muscular tone and a firm face. He was wearing a black suit.

"Hi dad." Katie hugged her dad. He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead, before turning to look at Seamus.

"So, you're the man who wants to marry my daughter." He stated firmly. Seamus gulped.

"Y-yes sir. Seamus Finnigan. I guess you want me to call you dad, huh?" Seamus laughed. Katie let out a little groan as Mr. Bell narrowed his eyes.

"Richard will do." He frowned. Then, a squeak made them look down to see Tiffy standing at their feet.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Dinner is ready, sir." Tiffy squeaked. Richard nodded.

"Of course. Come along then." He strode towards the dining room. Seamus gulped.

"You'll be fine." Katie smiled reassuringly as she gave his hand a squeeze. Several minutes later, Seamus found himself sitting at the table, at the end. This table was small, enough for the four of them. Richard was at the other end of the table, glancing at him, Katie sat to his left, while Rebecca sat to his right. Then, several plates floated in from the kitchen, containing several courses of food, such as turkey, potatoes, chicken wings, and other delicious foods.

"It smells great, mum! I've missed your cooking!" Katie smiled. Rebecca smiled.

"I made your favorites, Katherine. I wasn't sure what you like, Seamus, so I stayed broad." Rebecca smiled.

"I like this food just fine, thanks." Then, Seamus cleanred his throat.

"So… nice decorations! I bet you were in Ravenclaw, eh, Richard?" Seamus laughed. Katie gulped as her father frowned.

"Actually, I was in Ravenclaw. Richard was in Gryffindor." Rebecca smiled

"Oh! I was in Gryffindor too, sir!" Seamus grinned. Richard frowned.

"You did, huh? I thought you were a Hufflepuff." Richard frowned.

"DAD!" Katie gaped at her father, while Rebecca sighed.

"So, I take it you fought in the war? Even Hogwarts?" Richard asked. Katie gave a nod to Seamus.

"Ahhh, yes, sir, I was. I was in the 305." Richard looked surprised… and a little impressed.

"The 305… that was General Son's elite unit, wasn't it?" Richard asked. Seamus nodded.

"Yep, sir. I was in explosives. Sabotage" Richard looked surprised. Katie groaned.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep. I owch!" Seamus yelped as he felt someone kick his leg. He turned to see Katie grin sarcastically at him.

"Hmph. That seems quite dangerous. How are you supposed to support a family with such a… dangerous lifestyle?" Richard asked as he munched on a salad.

"Well… Minister Son did offer me a job as an auror. Pays pretty good." Seamus stammered. Richard laughed.

"How's that any less dangerous?" he asked. Seamus frowned.

"Well… so! Gohan's the new minister. I think he'll be a lot better than Fudge or Scrimhouger ever was. Don't you think so, sir?" Seamus asked, trying to change topics. Mr. Bell chuckled.

"If he was a few year older, maybe. He's what, twenty?" Richard asked as he sipped his tea.

"Ahhh… twenty five, actually. We're the same age. Even shared a dorm." Seamus chuckled.

"Hmph. Well, all the papers are talking about him and his Modernism plan. I'm not so sure about what he has planned. He's going to drive us to ruin, in my opinion." Mr. Bell frowned as he opened a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Not at the table, Richard." Ms. Bell frowned.

"Gohan's really smart, dad. He built a suit of armor when he was just 16!" Katie frowned.

"It also says that the trials are starting up for war criminals! And hear this! They're trying Cornelius Fudge!" both Seamus and Katie looked surprised.

"Him? I didn't know that!" Katie looked surprised.

"Hmph. Yeah. Apparently, he's being tried for negligent homicide." Mr. Bell frowned.

"Gohan probably wants payback for the slander Fudge did to him back in fifth year." Seamus frowned.

"He sure has changed." Katie sighed.

"Look, enough of this talk about the changing world. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Seamus?" Ms. Bell asked. Seamus frowned.

"Well, sure! I'm a half blood. Born and raised in Ireland. Me dad's a muggle, and my mom's a witch." Mr. Bell frowned.

"What's your mother's name?" Mr. Bell asked.

"Stacy. Stacy Williams." Seamus answered. Ms. Bell smiled.

"Oh! I knew her! She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! Great Chaser! She went pro, didn't she?" Seamus chuckled.

"Yeah, still has the trophies." He chuckled.

"So, where'd you two meet?" Ms. Bell asked.

Mr. Bell sighed as he finished off his plate.

"You still haven't proved what makes you worthy enough to marry my daughter." Seamus finally snapped.

"God damn it!" he roared as he stood up, startling everyone.

"Seamus?" Katie asked with surprise.

"Look, I'm not some famous big shot! I can't turn my hair gold, I can't fly, I'm not some rich billionare! Heck, I once stared Cell in the face! I had to watch my best friend waste away after getting a hole in the side! I may not know a lot, sir, but there is one thing I do know! I love your daughter, and I'm going to marry her, whether you like it or not! Although, it would mean the world to her if you gave us your blessing!" Seamus glared at him. Katie looked proud, and Ms. Bell looked impressed. After a minute, Mr. Bell cleared his throat.

"Well done! Now that's the attitude I like. You have to understand, Kathrine's my only daughter. You can't blame me for being a bit overprotective. Especially after the last few years." He smiled as he flicked his wands, clearing the plates. An hour later, after dessert, they stood at the front door.

"I'll admit, you seem like a fine young man. If my daughter wants to marry you, I'll have no objection. I look forward to the wedding." Katie grinned as she hugged her father. As she hugged her mother goodbye and started talking about wedding plans, Mr. Bell leaned next to Seamus.

"When you have daughters of your own, you'll understand. And… if you break my daughter's heart… you'll regret it." He hissed as he gripped Seamus's hand. Seamus gulped and nodded. Seamus smiled as he walked out with Katie to the front gate, then apparated away. When they appeared in their flat, Katie immediately hugged Seamus.

"I can't believe you did it! That was so… hot!" Katie kissed him, and then grinned as she skipped to the stairs. Seamus smiled, and followed her.


	17. Bulla vs Victoria

**Hey, it's me! Here's a funny one for you! Review!**

"You bitch!" Victoria screamed with rage as she slammed her fist across Bulla's face, sending her flying into a tree. Bulla snarled as she stood up and wiped blood from her mouth. She hissed as she looked at her ripped shirt.

"You little slut. You know how much I paid for this shirt?" Bulla screamed as she slammed her fist into Victoria's stomach, followed by a kick to the head, sending her flying into another tree.

"Jesus!" Goten blinked as he watched Bulla and Victoria tackle each other. He frowned as he looked next to him to see Trunks leaning next to him.

"Hey Trunks. You visiting on a Hogsmeade weekend too?" Goten smirked. Trunks smirked back at him.

"Hey. What the heck are they so pissed about?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. Gonna break it up?" Goten smirked.

"Me? Nu-uh. When Bulla gets pissed, no stopping her." Trunks sighed.

"Same here." Goten frowned.

"Oh yeah, Bulla? Well, all of us can't shop at rich ass store." Victoria snarled as she flipped Bulla over into the ground

"At least I don't get my clothes from the 99 cent whore store!" Bulla smirked as she slapped Victoria, causing her to gasp.

"Aw. Hell. No." Victoria spat as she wiped her mouth. Then, her hair turned gold.

"Oh, it's on." Bulla snarled as she turned gold, leading to even more punches. A moan made Goten and Trunks turn to see a very embarrassed Teddy, with his hands deep in his robes and a red face.

"Why do I think you had something to do with this, Lupin?" Trunks chuckled. A roar of laughter made them turn to see Jake Walker, one of Teddy's best friends, walk up.

"Oh yeah. He was having lunch with Vi at the Three Broomsticks, then Bulla walked up and started hitting on Teddy right in front of her. They started insulting each other, and then Bulla suggested they take it outside. The end result is this!" Jake grinned at the catfight.

"This is getting to be a regular thing." Trunks chuckled as Bulla punched Vi in the nose. Victoria snarled as she whipped her bloody nose.

"Enough!" Both girls stopped fighting and turned to see McGonagall striding up the path towards them with an angry look. They gulped as they turned back to normal

"Uh-oh." Goten chuckled.

"Ummmmm… not what it looks like, Professor!" Victoria stammered.

"Oh, I can imagine. Detention for both of you! And twenty points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" the girls gaped.

"We're not in the castle!" Bulla protested.

"You are still on the grounds. Now, you are coming with me! Once Madame Pompry fixes the both of you, it's to your dormitories! And I'll be writing to your mothers!" Victoria looked horrified.

"Please no! I can't get another Howler! I'll do a week of detention, a month, anything but that!" Victoria begged on her knees. Goten snorted, causing McGonagall to glare at him.

"Come on!" she both the girls by their arms and dragged them towards the castle. She paused and glanced at Teddy.

"Why is it that everytime I find these two fighting, you are always the reason, Mr. Lupin?" Teddy groaned in embarrassment while Jake laughed.

"Can they help it with such a great guy?" he joked. McGonagall sighed as she dragged the two protesting teenage saiyans away.

"Wanna get a firewhiskey before hitting the road, Trunks?" Goten asked with a smile,

"Sure. I have a date with this French girl tonight, and she wants to bring her sister. Wanna come?" Goten grinned.

"You bet!" he grinned as they walked off, leaving Teddy alone.

"Why me?" he asked. Jake laughed.

**Enjoy this cute short! Review!**


	18. Happy Mother's Day!

**Hi! I'm been busy, but this is a special, of course. I wouldn't be half the person I am without my mother. So of course, here's a mother's day special for all the moms out there! Sorry that it's a little late.**

Ginny chuckled as she walked through Diagon Alley, having a girl's day out with Hermione, Kiara, and Katie. Because Mother's Day was tomorrow, the Ministry had cut work early today, and had decalred that all mothers had Mother's Day off. Ginny had a very funny feeling that her wonderful husband was behind it.

"Look at all these Mother's Day specials!" Hermione raved as she looked at Madame Malkin's robes. The other women looked in curiosity as they walked in.

"There's even robes for pregnant women. Not to mention fifty percent off." Katie frowned as she felt the robes.

"Robes for all your motherly needs. You think Ron would like this?" Hermione asked as she held up a brown robe. Then, Madame Malkin walked in from the back and grinned.

"Ah! My favorite customers!" Madame Malkin smiled as she hugged each of the women.

"Here for another maternity robe?" she asked. Ginny chuckled.

"Nope. Four's enough for me." Ginny chuckled.

"Same here." Kiara added.

"Same with the rest of us. I've got my hands full with Stacy and Alicia." Katie added quickly.

"Wont be long before they're in here getting their Hogwarts robes. Then, their dress robes, and so on." Madame Malkin winked.

"I think I'll get my mom this one. Hers is looking kinda tattered. " Ginny smirked as she held up a blue robe.

"Yeah, I gotta get my mom something too." Katie muttered as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I hear that Madame Primpernelle's having a sale." Kiara spoke up.

"Ok, we'll go there next. Just let me pay for this." Ginny said as she walked to the cashier. Several minutes later, the women walked out of the store.

"You think my mom will like this?" Ginny frowned. Hermione shrugged.

"I'll probably send my mom flowers. She likes roses." Hermione said.

"Now we know where Rose's name came from." Katie smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? What did you do for your mother when you were a kid?" Hermione asked. Katie chuckled.

"When I was a kid, I used to pull daisies out of mom's garden and Tinky would put them in a vase for me. Mom never complained about that. Dad thought it was cute. She likes to do gardening the muggle way, and we used to spend hours planting seeds in the garfen. Mom never got mad, even when I came in all dirty and tracked dirt all over the carpet. Even after I would practice Quidditch. My mom is a really great person. Always encouraged me to go after my dreams. And when I was sorted into Gryffindor, she helped me pain my room red. When I joined the Quidditch team, Mom bought me a Silver Dash so that I would always be fast. When I was in Saint Mungos in 6th year, Mom never left my bedside once. The nurses told me that she was holding my hand while I was in a coma for hours. And, when I left to go fight in the war, she told me that no matter what, I would always be her little girl. And when I was pregnant with Stacy and Alicia, she was always there if I needed her. She even stayed with me the whole 15 hours I was in labor. I don't know what I would have done without her. She's an amazing mom, which is why I named Stacy after her, " Katie chuckled, getting laughter from the other women. Kiara smirked.

"Mother's day was always hard for me, but when I was a little kid, Hercule used to give me a ton of money and tell me to get something nice for my stepmom. I used to go get a gold necklace and a ton of flowers. She always loved it." Kiara chuckled as she glanced through a window at a display of a gleaming ruby necklace.

"I mean, she wasn't my biological mom, but she was still pretty great. She always liked to take me out for ice cream once a week, and would always wipe my face clean. Even encouraged me to become a fighter. I still miss her sometimes." Kiara said softly. Then, Kiara turned towards Hermione with a smile.

"Your turn." She said with a grin. Hermione laughed as they stopped in front of Madam Primpernelle's. Needless to say, it was pretty packed. The deals were amazing.

"Wow. Look at those deals!" Katie grinned.

"Im getting two bottles of that toner." Hermione chuckled.

"Oooooh, and let me get some of that shampoo!" Katie grinned.

"Im getting those bath salts!" Ginny grinned. Needless to say, the girls walked out of the store 20 minutes later with full bags.

"Ok, I think I'm gonna look great for a few months." Katie chuckled.

"Ok, what next?" Hermione asked.

"I wanna run by Fred and George's shop, and then let's get drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah's having a mother's special tonight. Moms only. Plus, we can send our bags home from there." Ginny grinned. The other girls agreed.

"So Hermione, time to talk. What'd you do for your mum?" Kiara asked with a grin. Hermione smirked.

"Well, when I was little, my dad used to help me make cards for my mom. They weren't glamorous, I mean, not like the ones that wizards use that sing or sparkle, just a piece of paper that I wrote on, but mom always loved it. And me and dad would go buy roses at the store, take mom out to breakfast, and give them to her there. She loved it. Once, when I was six, I tried to get a jar of glitter off the living room shelf to put in Mom's card.. I accidently knocked the jar over, and spilled the glitter all over myself and the living room floor. Dad told me that I was literally shining. My hair was coated in the stuff." Hermione had to pause, because the other women were screaming with laughter at this point. Hermione rolled their eyes as they finished after several minutes.

"As I was saying, I was completely coated in the stuff. I thought that Mum was going to be really mad, but she wasn't. She just laughed, gave me a bath, and cleaned up the floor. The card was basically all glitter, but she loved it, and she told me that it was your favorite. She said that it was as bright as I was. She always told me, keep your nose in the books, Hermione. When I got my letter, mum went with me to get the books and read them all with me, even though we didn't understand half of what was in it. Mom always told me to learn as much as I can. I'm probably alive today because of her." Hermione finished as they reached Fred and George's store.

"We're probably all here today because of your brain, Hermione." Ginny chuckled. Hermione smiled. The women rolled their eyes as they looked at the ads outside the store.

"Bulgarian Tanning cream, for the home mom. Get that perfect tan for your man?" Katie asked.

"Super Baby trackers. Know where your baby is, 24/7." Hermione chuckled.

"Aphrodite colonge. Make all men fall under your spell." Kiara laughed.

"What do you expect? They're my brothers!" Ginny chuckled as they walked into the store. It actually wasn;t that packed. Just a few people walking though.

"Hey, it's my favorite friends and family!" Angelica grinned as she walked from behind the counter and hugged each of the women.

"Hey Ang! My brothers around?" Ginny asked. Angelica shook her head.

"You missed George ten minutes ago. He went out to dinner with Fred and Jenny." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So, interested in any of the bargains?" Angelica asked.

"You're joking, right?" Ginny snorted. Angelica burst into laughter as she walked back behind the counter.

"Can u send these bags to our homes?" Katie asked. Angelica nodded.

"You got it. And since we're having Mother's Day specials, I'll do it for free." She smirked as she took their bags and placed tem into several slots along the black wall. After casting several spells, the bags vanished in a green glow.

"They'll be waiting for you when you get back. I'm still getting used to the home delivery system." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you girls up to?" she asked.

"Just shopping, and talking about our moms and what we did for them on Mother's day." Hermione answered as she looked at the vial of love potion.

"Hey, why don't you tell us about your mum, Angelica?" Katie asked. Angelica chuckled.

"My mom? Well, when I was a little girl, I used to try to cook breakfast for my mom, and I'd make her a card that I'd put on her tray with flowers. Needless to say… I was pretty bad at it. I actually set the kitchen on fire once. My mom didn't even get mad. She just put out the fire and laughed. She asked me to try and stick to my artistic skills from now on, and leave the cooking to dad. My mom was… amazing. She always told me to do whatever I though was right. When I joined the Quidditch Team, she couldn't stop smiling. She used to practice with me during the summer with an old Quaffle, and she was thrilled when I was captain. My mom is a really great person. I wouldn't be half the woman I am today without her." Angelica chuckled.

"Amen to that." Ginny grinned.

"I'm gonna stay open a bit longer, then I'll lock up and join you guys at The Leaky Cauldron." Angelica smirked.

"Hey Ang, what's The Disney Experience?" Hermione asked in curiosity as she looked at a large box. Angelica got a look of horror on her face.

"What happenes when your husband watches a muggle movie and create a singing dinner set. The kids loved it, but I was not so amused when the plates started smashing into each other." Angelica groaned. The girls waved as they left.

"It was actually a good movie." Hermione shrugged.

"Just don't, Hermione. Mermaids don't sing, lions don't live with their food, and I would never kiss a frog." Ginny wrinkled her nose. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I just realized! We've all talked about our mums, but I don't we heard from you, Ginny." Kiara smirked. Ginny blinked.

"You guys all know how great my mum is." Ginny shrugged.

"Come on, Ginny." Katie chuckled. Ginny chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"All right. When I was little, Mother's day was always interesting. We couldn't afford the big fancy cards, but we always did some weird things. Once, we tried to make mom breakfast. Fred and George blew up the kitchen, and Dad's face was more black than the night sky. Another time, we tried to clean the house. We messed up so badly, looked worse than a tornado. When I was eight, I thought mum would love it if I took a gnome and dressed it up as Cupid, and had it give her a card that Bill sent me. The gnome disagreed. He got so mad, he kicked me and smashed up the living room before running out the kitchen. I was literally bawling my eyes out." Katie chuckled with laughter.

"But mum wasn;t mad one bit. She dried my tears, and laughed. She loved the card, and cleaned up the living room fast. She told me that she loved the effort, but wouldn't mind if I just stuck with flowers. My mum is really great. Now matter how bad things got, she always kept a smile on her face. She didn't care about money, just making sure we were all safe and happy." Ginny chuckled.

"Your mum was a second mum to all us. Especially those of us who didn't have one." Kiara smiled.

"Outta curiosity, where is Harry?" Katie asked. Kiara smirked.

"He told me that he was going to Godric's Hollow to see his mom's grave. I;m not going to bother him, so I left the kids with Chi-Chi." Kiara answered.

"Those are another two amazing moms." Hermione smirked.

"Yeah… and now we're mummies ourselves." Katie chuckled as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. They easily recognized many of their friends, many of them who were a tad bit drunk.

"Oi vey. Hannah better keep the Floo open." Ginny grinned as she waved at Luna and sat down at a table.

'There's my favorite mums!" The girls grinned as Hannah walked up with a tray of butterbeers.

"Hannah!" Ginny grinned.

"Hey, it's Mother's night. Mums only. Except for Ernie, that is." Hannah chuckled as she motioned at her husband, who was taking Padma and Parvati's orders.

"So, what are you ladies up to?" Hannah asked with a smirk as the women sipped the butterbeers.

"Well, just shopping and talking about what we did for our mums on Mother's Day." Katie answered.

"Hey Hannah, wha'd you do for yours?" Kiara said, before covering up her mouth in horror as the other women gaped at her. Hannah's mother had died during the war. But, Hannah didn't get mad at all. She simply smiled.

"Don't be sorry, Kiara. I don't mind. I like telling it. When I was little, I wanted to try and make my mum smile. Once, I did a puppet show with a pair of my socks. She couldn't stop laughing for an hour. When I was seven, I saw that my mum loved bunnies. So, I talked dad into taking me to Diagon Alley and buying a white bunny. It was really cute. We got a bow and everything. But, the night before, he got loose. So, when we woke up for mother's day, we found out that the bunny had chewed up and ripped all of mum's furniture, pillows, and blankets in the living room. I was bawling and crying about how sorry I was. My nose was running and everything. But mum didn't even get mad! She just laughed, picked up the bunny, and asked that next time we got a pet, we make sure that it doesn't get loose. She loved that bunny. She called him Mr. Whiskers, and loved playing with it. He died of heat failure in my fifth year. " Hannah sighed softly.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss my mum. But, on Mother's Day, I like to remember her. I remember how she bought me a toy broom, and I used to zoom around the living room. When I got into Hufflepuff, mum painted my room yellow as a surprise. She wasn't mad a bit about me being Hufflepuff, even though she was a Ravenclaw. She always told me to just be who I wanted to be, and don't let any prejudice affect my actions. When she died… I didn't know what to do. But, I knew that mum wouldn't want me to mope around. So, I got back on track, and fought at Hogwarts. Now look at my life. I've got a great husband, three beautiful kids, and a great business. I know that wherever my mother is, she's definitely smiling." Hannah chuckled.

"Well said, Hannah!" Kiara grinned as she hugged her.

"To our mums!" Katie grinned as she raised her glass.

"To all mums!" Ginny laughed as she clinked, getting cheers from all the other women. Much later, Ginny giggled as she stumbled through the fireplace, a wee bit drunk.

"Hey honey." Gohan chuckled as he walked down the stairs. Ginny giggled as she hugged him.

"Weee! Happy mummy's day!" she grinned. Gohan chuckled.

"Yes it is, Ginny." Gohan smiled as he helped his wife up the stairs and into bed. Ginny fell asleep the second she hit the bed. The next day, she woke up with a wee bit of a headache.

"Uggh…" Ginny blinked as her head ached. Then, she felt a tugging on her leg, and looked down to see Pan holding a few daisies and a card.

"Happy mummy's day, mum!" Pan smiled. Ginny chuckled as she took the flowers and pecked Pan on the cheek.

"Thanks, Panny. Happy mummy's day to me too." Ginny chuckled.

**You guys enjoy? To all the amazing mom's out there! Happy Mother's Day!**


	19. A Gryffindor Baby

**Hey, it's me! Here's another short, featuring our favorite couple, and a little backup storyline. If you want to understand it, read the new James Potter Story that I'm writing. Review!**

"Ginny, I really don't think this is a good idea." Gohan said nervously as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"What's the big deal? It's the Hogwarts Quidditch final, and you promised Goten that you'd go. You love quidditch." Gohan sighed as he turned to look at her. Ginny was sitting back in a chair, rubbing her hand over her swollen stomach.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Ginny sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Gohan. I've been stuck on my arse for two months. If I don't get out and do something, I am going to scream. You and my brothers are monitoring me every day! It's like I'm in an American jail again!" Ginny moaned as she leaned back and massaged her feet.

"You heard what Healer Roberts said. Your due date was last week, Gin! It can happen at any time. Please, just stay home today. I'll have your dad come over and keep an eye on you." Gohan pleaded as Ginny slid on her shoes.

"Gohan, you all need to relax! It's just a Qudditch game! Besides, I have ten galleons with Luna that Gryffindor wins. Not to mention… I'm not gonna be this fat after the baby comes. And I can make your life a living torture." Gohan gritted his teeth as he ran his hand through his hair, but slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. But, if anything happens, anything at all! I'm taking you straight to Saint Mungos!" Ginny smiled as Gohan helped her up.

"Why can I never say no to you?" Gohan chuckled as he looked at his wife. She was dressed in a white sundress, going over her stomach. She even seemed to be glowing. She looked beautiful.

"Come on, we'll use the floo to go to McGonagall's office. No apparating. Doctor's orders." Ginny groaned as Gohan pulled out a handful of floo powder.

"I can't wait for this little git to get out of me." She muttered.

"Oh, great! Then, we get to enjoy dirty diapers and sleepless nights of screaming and crying." Gohan grinned.

"Gohan… you don't think that he's going to be…" Ginny asked nervously. Gohan narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"No, Ginny. This future's different. Much brighter." Gohan smiled as he tossed the floo into the fireplace. Ginny smiled as she hooked her arm around his and stepped in. They stepped out into the Headmaster's office, getting a surprised yelp from McGonagall, who was working at her desk.

"Mr Son! Miss Weasley! Wonderful to see you both again!" she rose with a smile.

"Professor, it's good to see you again." Gohan smiled warmly as he shook her hand. McGonagall smiled.

"I'm not your teacher anymore, Mr. Son. Just Minerva! I see you're well, Miss Weasley." McGonagall smiled as she looked at Ginny.

"I'm Ginny Son now, Minerva. And, I'm well. Just looking forward to having this little guy come out." Ginny smiled as she ran a hand over her stomach.

"I see. Congratulations to you both. I look forward to seeing another Son come to Hogwarts. Preferably one more mature than your brother." She sighed as she shook her head.

"Victoria should be coming here in a few years." Gohan suggested with a smile. McGonagall chuckled.

"I pray that she's not as… eccentric as your mother." Gohan laughed.

"The day my mother clocked Narcissa Malfoy made her my hero." Ginny sighed as she shook her head.

"I take it that the two of you are here for the Quidditch Final? The school is quite pumped up over Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Here to cheer on your brother, I presume?" Gohan nodded.

"Promised him we'd come." Gohan nodded.

"Of course. Well, I'll have Professor Flitwick arrange seats for the two of you in the Profesors box. It's the least we can do!" McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you, we're grateful." Gohan smiled.

"Mr. Son, Miss Weasley Wonderful to see you both.." The portrait of Dumbedore smiled. Ginny smiled as she turned to look at the portrait.

"Can you have Madame Pompry close by during the match? Ginny missed her due date, and I don't want to take any chances." McGonagall nodded.

"Of course, Gohan. I'll have Filius tell her." She said. Gohan nodded.

"Come on, let's go see Goten." Later, Gohan smiled as they walked down the hallway.

"I can't believe how Hogwarts has changed since we came here! Like that statue of Dumbledore in the courtyard?"

"Ahhh, memories." Gohan chuckled at the memory of his Quidditch days. The door flew open as a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail dressed in red Quidditch robes.

"Look, for the last time, no one is supposed to!" she froze and let out a shocked squeak when she saw Gohan.

"Omigosh!" she squeaked. Gohan grinned with a goofy smile.

"Hi! You're Della Chase, right? You're Emma's daughter. I promoted her to the head in the Department of Magical Transportation last year." She nodded dumbly.

"Nice to see that the Quidditch team is in good hands. My brother around?" she blinked.

"Son! It's your brother!" she yelled as she turned and walked inside. Ginny chuckled.

"You still have that effect on people." He smiled as Goten stepped out of the locker room, dressed in his Quidditch robes. He had matured quite a bit since the old days. He was much more taller and muscular now. His classic hair had matted a bit, now mainly up in spikes. Despite only being a second year, he was already an excellent seeker.

"Hi guys! You made it!" he beamed.

"I promised you we would." Gohan grinned.

"I'd hug you, but this is in the way." Ginny giggled as she patted her stomach. Goten frowned as he touched her stomach, and yelped.

"Looks like she kicked you." Ginny smiled.

"He." Goten frowned as he looked between them.

"You guys don't know yet?" he frowned.

"It's a surprise." Gohan shrugged.

"We'll be cheering for you out there, Goten. Keep the winning streak alive!" Ginny smiled.

"Got it!" Goten high-fived Gohan before going back inside. Ginny let out a long breath.

"Are you ok?" she smiled.

"I'm fine. Just a hard kick. Guess she's excited." Ginny breathed. Gohan chuckled as he led his wife down to the pitch, and helped her climb the steps to the professors box.

"Oh, there you two are!" they smiled at the sight of Professor Flitwick

"These are yours. Best in the house." Gohan smiled as he helped Ginny sit down.

"Are you alright, Miss Son?" Flitwick asked. Ginny laughed.

"I'm fine, Professor. Really!" Ginny sighed as she sat back.

"Oh! Mr Son! Miss Weasley! Wonderful to see you both again!" Slughorn beamed as he sat next to Ginny. Gohan chuckled as he shook the elder man's hand.

"I still remember the wedding! A lovely affair! I'm looking forward to seeing your sister attend school. You're looking quite well, Miss Son." Ginny chuckled.

"Thanks, Professor. Just waiting for this little lady to show up."

"Little guy." Gohan sighed.

"Ahh, young love. I was quite the catch when I was young!" Slughorn was interrupted by the blowing of a whistle.

"Thank dende!" Ginny sighed in relief as the teams strode onto the field. Then, the commenter started talking.

"Hey everyone, welcome to the exciting final between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for the Quidditch cup! And, looks like we've got a special surprise! It's the Minister of Magic himself, and his lovely wife! Make that three Sons in the stands!" that resulted in even more cheers as Gohan sheepishly raised his hand and waved.

"Who is that?" Ginny frowned.

"Robert Walker. He's a 6th year Hufflepuff. A bit eccentric, but a good student." McGonagall said.

"Captains Emily Brown and Robert Flyn have shaken hands!" Gohan watched as the captains returned to their respective teams and mounted their brooms. After a speech from Madame Hooch, she released the Snitch, then the bludgers, and quaffle. The match got underway fast.

"Makes you miss the Harpies, eh Gin?" Gohan smiled as he looked at her. Ginny chuckled.

"Sure do. Maybe I'll go back after the baby comes. They promised me that I could if I wanted. In the contract." Ginny chuckled.

"Goten's looking good. He can really turn on a dime." Gohan smiled.

"He's been practicing. Those mountains around your house are great for maneuvering." Ginny blinked. The match wore on, with Gryffindor in the lead. An hour later, the score was 90 to 50, Gryffindor. Gohan laughed as he watched his brother coast around the pitch, still looking for the snitch.

"It could be worse. There could be rain and dementors." Ginny joked. Gohan rolled his eyes as he leaned on the railing. Then, a startled shout erupted as a bludger slammed into the Ravenclaw Captain's leg, sending her flying off her broom. Ginny let out a shocked gasp as a shock of pain shot through her.

"Yikes! Looks like her leg took the brunt. Probably broken." Gohan muttered as he shook his head. Ginny gasped softly as she felt water run down her leg.

"Gohan." Ginny squeaked softly as she grabbed Gohan. He frowned in confusion.

"You okay?" he asked. She stared at him with wide eyes. Gohan blinked in confusion.

"My water just broke. I… I think she's coming." Ginny smiled weakly. Gohan stared at her for a minute, before realization hit him.

"What? Now?" he hissed. She nodded and winched. Gohan felt shock rip through him like a knife.

"Aw nuts!" Gohan hissed as he rose.

"Professor!" Gohan whirled to look at McGonagall, who had already risen as well.

"I can tell, Mr Son. You certainly have interesting timing. Horace, help Mr. Son escort his wife to the hospital wing. Filius, go to Madame Pompry, and tell her to rush to the Hospital wing. The rest of you, keep smiling! We cannot have a scene." McGonagall ordered.

"How exciting! It's been a long time since I assisted in a birth! I know just the potion that does wonders for the pain. " Slughorn grinned. Gohan and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"You always have to be the star of the show, huh?" Gohan joked as he and Slughorn helped Ginny down the steps.

"Shut it!" Ginny snapped. After some effort, they finally reached the hospital wing. Ginny looked even worse now.

"Oh, there you are!" Madame Pompry rushed up to them, looking over her.

"We've got to get her to Saint Mungos!" Gohan said. She shook her head.

"She's too far along for that. You can't use any kind of magical transportation without causing serious harm to both Ginerva and the child. Get her on that bed, we'll have to deliver the child here." Madame Pompry.

"Oh joy, a Hogwarts baby. My brothers are never going to stop ripping on me. OW! Bugger!" Ginny groaned as she laid back on the bed.

"What's the time between her contractions?" Madame Pompry asked.

"About three minutes. I helped deliver my younger brother, Madame Pompry. I learned a thing or two." Gohan smiled.

"Horace, go get the numbing potion. It's the yellow one." Slughorn frowned.

"I am a potions master! I know what a numbing potion looks like!" Madame Pompry sighed as she looked at Gohan.

"Go get some rest, Mr. Son. Go inform the rest of your family, we'll call you back in later." Gohan nodded.

"She'll be fine. I'm trained to help deliver infants. She's not the first witch to deliver in this room." Pompry smiled.

"OW! You put this bastard in me! Bloody hell!" Ginny moaned.

"That's usual." Gohan nodded dumbly as he stepped out of the hospital wing. He raised his wand.

"At Hogwarts. Ginny went into labor, at Hospital Wing." Several white lights flew from his wand and vanished through the wall. Gohan groaned as he sat back and ran his hands through his hair.

"_I can't believe it's finally happening. Our baby. I know that I told Ginny that he wouldn't be… like him. I'm going to give this baby all the love in the world. And I'll always be there for him. I'm going to be a better father than you ever were, dad."_ Gohan though as he clenched his fists.

"Gohan!" he looked up to see Harry, Kiara, Ron, and Hermione run up, panting. Kiara was carefully holding her and Harry own infant son, James, in her hands.

"How's my sister?" Ron demanded. A loud scream erupted from inside the room, making them all jump.

"That sounds familiar." Kiara sighed.

"The rest of the family is on their way, we're just here first. Harry, take James while me and Hermione go inside. " Harry took James, before Hermione and Kiara stepped through.

"Nervous?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Kinda. A kid! I mean, I helped raise Goten and Victoria, but this is another ballpark entirely!" Harry chuckled.

"How do you think I feel? I never had a fatherly influence in my life, and look at me now! I've got a kid of my own!" James gurgled. Gohan chuckled as he took James and patted his nephew on the back, causing him to burp.

"He eats a lot." Harry chuckled as he took James back and grinned. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Just wait until you've got one of your own!" Harry glared.

"Where's my baby?" they looked up to see Mr. and Ms Weasley rush up, looking exhausted.

"We hurried in from the Ministry first chance we got!" Mr. Weasley panted.

"Ginny;s in the Hospital wing." Gohan smiled, being interrupted by a loud scream.

"That sounds familiar." Arthur chuckled. Ms Wealsey scoffed as she rushed inside.

"Are we too late?" Gohan turned to see his mother and father hurry up, Victoria sitting on Goku's shoulders. Gohan smiled as he looked at his sister. Victoria was already four years old, dressed in a little dress and a yellow bow in her hair.

"Goey!" she squealed. Gohan laughed as he picked her up.

"How you doing, Vi? Training?" he chuckled. She nodded with a grin.

"Another baby! Great! More people to train!" Goku grinned. Chi-Chi glared at him.

"Give it a few years dad." Gohan grinned. As time passed, more relatives and friends showed up. George and Anglica, Percy and his new wife Audrey, Seamus and Katie, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Even Fred and Jenny arrived came from their flat in New York City. Several of the women joined Ginny inside the wing. Gohan tried to go in once, but Ginny screamed at him

"So.. let me get this straight. She bursts during a Quidditch match?" Fred grinned. Gohan nodded.

"So… who won the match?" Bill asked curiously. Gohan blinked as he sat up.

"I have no idea. I mean… Gryffindor was winning last I looked." He shrugged.

"Hah! It's gotta be a Qudditch baby! Ten galleons says that he makes the team in first year!" George added.

"Not to mention a Gryffindor baby!" Fred laughed as he high-fived his brother.

"Really? What makes you think that it's a boy?" Jenny frowned.

"Six boys and a girl in our family. What are the odds?" Charlie chuckled.

"You little!" Jenny whirled towards Fred. He laughed.

"Get ready to pay up, Jen." Fred smirked

"So, how are the girls, Katie?" Audrey asked.

"Still crying. I left them with my mum before coming. She loves them." Katie laughed.

"I still can't believe you had twins." Jenny smirked.

"I didn't know until I was giving birth! It was a surprise for everyone!" Katie laughed.

"Man, you gotta be nervous like hell, Gohan!" Yamcha joked, getting nastly glares.

"We won! Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup!" everyone turned to see Goten prance up with a grin on his face, blinking in surprise at everyone.

"Whoa, when did you all show up?" Goten blinked.

"Ginny's having the baby." Goten blinked.

"Whoa! So that's why you cleared out!" But before Gohan could answer, a loud scream erupted from inside the Hospital wing, followed by a loud wail. A minute later, Kiara stepped out with a smile.

"It's a boy!" she grinned, getting laughter and cheers. George laughed as he stood up.

"Whoever said girl or twins, pay up!" he grinned. Jenny muttered as she handed several galleons to Fred.

"Thanks sis." Gohan hugged his sister before going inside. Ginny was sitting upright with a smile on her face, holding a little white bundle in her arms, with a little brown tail wiggling at the end. She looked exhausted, with matted hair. Madame Pompry smiled as she looked at Gohan.

"He's completely healthy, but you should still go to Saint Mungo's to have him evaluated." Gohan nodded.

"Thank you so much." He smiled.

"It's my job, Mr. Son." Gohan smiled as he walked over to Ginny and looked down. The baby already had a layer of small black hair on his head, in a familiar shape. He let out a tiny sneeze and opened his eyes, revealing a pair of black obs.

"Hi." Ginny said softly

"He's beautiful, Gin. Nice job." Ginny smiled.

"I guess you were right. He's like you. Stubborn and proud." Ginny grinned.

"He reminds me of a few other people too." Gohan said softly.

"What's his name? I gotta have something to tell the gang outside." Gohan joked.

"I was thinking… Bardock. Bardock Robert Son." Gohan grinned as he looked at his wife.

"Sounds perfect. Welcome to the world, Bardock." Gohan smiled as he looked at his son.

**Enjoy! Enjoy more of Bardock;s adventures in my James Potter Story! Review!**


End file.
